Hogwarts Murder Mystery Game
by midnightsun198
Summary: The war is over but Hogwarts still is divided Harry's Seventh Yr A major fullout between the golden trio hp/dm major pairing major Dumbledore Ron and Hermoine bashing. Well thats it people story is finished Epilogue included just so you know what happens
1. The Game Is Formed

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix. Chapter One 

**The Game Is Formed**

It was two weeks into Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was at Peace as During the Summer Holidays previous he had destroyed Voldermort and Returned Peace to the Wizarding community. Although he had made some major to the laws to hopefully keep another war at minium. The first law he changed was one restricting those called magical beasts that had 'near human' understanding. He gave them rights and freedom to have jobs they wanted. He had also found a way so that he could open a school just for them so that they were able learn like humans. He also destroyed the ones restricting those known as Dark Beings, eg Werewolves and Vampires, so that they were equals to those not affected. He also signed a treaty that forbid the joining of the Muggle and Magical worlds. His reasoning was that neither would ever be truly comfortable together. Albus Dumbledore had tried to change Harry's mind about the last one but it was to no avail as Harry had already signed the Declaration.

Anyway that is enough history and on to the reason I bring you to Hogwarts. You see although the war had ended there were people like Ron Weasley who refused to let go of the prejudice for Slytherin house. So Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, the Head Boy and Girl, decided to hold a Murder Mystery Week For four Seventh years of each house.

After they had finalised their plans they went to Minerva Severus Pomona and Filius to get permission seeing as they were the Heads of the four houses and they would need their permission to have sixteen students out of class for a week.

Severus was the first to agree and his response was what the other Heads were thinking "I think this is a great idea the two of you have had. I like the fact that you have made sure that there is equal males and females as well as equal number of students from each house. But we want to choose who enters this and who doesn't" the other three added "yes we will choose who enters" Minerva added "please keep this to just us six until the four of us have chosen who will compete. Although I must say that considering you two thought of this you two should be two of the contestants" Severus replied "for once Minerva I agree" the other two nodded which made Daphne and Harry smile as they left to go to the Chamber of Secrets which Harry had said "It is the perfect place as we can set up and clean up the area without anyone able to see what we are up too" Daphne agreed mainly because as a Slytherin she had always wanted to see Salazar's secret chamber.

You may be wondering why no one has brought this to the attention of Albus Dumbledore, well the answer is quite simple, they knew that he would try to interfere and design the way that the game went. Harry had decided early on that he wanted it to be his and Daphne's project and asked the heads to not tell Albus until he and Daphne had it all ready. Minerva agreed knowing that Albus would manipulate the game so that who he chose would be the murderer unlike Harry and Daphne's plan of having fifteen notes that said 'The Killer is ' and the other would say 'The Killer is You' Severus had also agreed to that as it made it impossible to rig the game.

It took two weeks for Harry and Daphne to get the Chamber of Secrets ready. It was a day longer then it should have been but Harry actually went into the chamber where the Snake had slept and found a treasure trove of things from both Salazar and Voldermort. Harry locked all the stuff away into a chamber of his new trunk before rejoining Daphne in setting it up.

It wasn't until the last day that Harry figured out how to set up the special cameras that would show where people were and the key so as not to give the killer away too soon.

Meanwhile the four heads were having troubles of their own. Severus wanted certain students as did Minerva but the rest believed that those students would be a hazard for the game. In the end Filius decided to call Daphne and Harry into the Heads secret meeting room. Harry laughed when they told him the situation without naming names. He replied "let me guess Severus wanted Draco and Pansy while Minerva wants Ron and Hermione?" Pomona nodded and said "but be we believe that these students may be a hazard for what you two wish to achieve" "Actually Professors they are exactly the sort of people we want for this game. You see if they say a person is the killer just because they are in a particular house then a charm I have set onto the pieces of parchment that will make that person wearing robes for that house and unable to say a bad word about that house ever again" Filius laughed and said "then I say we make sure that they are in the game. So we have decided the teams then. For my Ravenclaws we have Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, and Mandy Brocklehurst" "From My Hufflepuffs we have Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones" Pomona added. Severus was next and said "Other then you Daphne we have Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson" "And for the Gryffindors other then you Harry we have Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil" Daphne smiled and said "Ok we are ready also so tomorrow morning the six of us will inform the school and Albus" Minerva smirked and said "Make sure that those cards are unreadable until you are all in wherever you two set this up" "the Chamber of Secrets. We chose this as it is a place that Albus would be unable to interfere with the set up. I will be the last one down and will seal the exit as I go so that until the game is over no one can enter the chamber. But I have set it up so that as the person is killed they are taken to a separate area where they can watch and still cast their vote. I will not allow them to see each other as they will discuss it and I want them to choose on their own who they believe the killer is" Harry explained. The four Heads agreed with this and they all left the room and separated so that they could each think on the next day with a sadistic thought on how they had fooled the so called 'Most Powerful Wizard' alive.

While the six were plotting, planning and executing their plan Albus Dumbledore was in his office puzzling over what they were doing. What shocked him the most was that neither Minerva nor Severus came to him as they usually did when they were doing pretty much anything to get his approval. He tried to watch them but Harry and Daphne were constantly out of his reach in the Chamber of Secrets and the Heads were only discussing the plan in their private meeting room. But tonight Harry and Daphne had been summoned to meet with the Heads so he was worried that whatever it was would be executed before he could intervene. He knew that he didn't need to be consulted unless it was something like changing the course outline. But usually he was asked for his opinion on everything. He sighed in frustration as all six exited the room and not one of them said anything but the excited grin that they all had worried him. turning to Fawkes he asked the bird "_Do you think I should be worry Fawkes?_" Fawkes knowing what was coming said "_No old one. You should not worry. Harry and Daphne have a plan to unite the school as you keep saying you wanted to happen_" "_yes but I wanted to be the one to do that. I guess I am losing my touch, because Harry seems to no longer listen to anything I have to say to him_" Fawkes laughed at Albus and said "_ha, ha, ha. You are a fool Albus. You don't see it at all do you. Harry is the one who will unite them as he is the current Leader of the Light. His Phoenix familiar is actually on it's way here to meet him_" Albus was in shock and asked "_I wanted to keep that title for a little longer but I guess that isn't possible? Is there any news on what type of Phoenix Harry will have?_" Fawkes smirked knowing that he was scared that Harry's new Phoenix would out shine him and he was right to be worried not that Fawkes would tell him that as Harry had been chosen by the rarest of the rarest Phoenixes the Star Phoenix, a Star Phoenix is one that has complete control over all nine elements and not just one eg Fawkes with Fire. "_I do not know Albus but whatever one has chosen him will match him and will make sure that nothing you try to stop him arriving will work_" Albus sighed in frustration and said "_I guess that's that then. But I wish I knew what the Heads and our Head Boy and Girl have planned_" Fawkes just smirked, in a bird way, and went to sleep as it was getting late leaving Albus to pace the room wondering on what was going to occur and how he could muscle in to make it seem as though he was a part of the plan from the beginning.

Three o'clock in the morning Harry was awoken with a "_Wake up Mister Potter_" "huh. Who is there?" "_My name is Alezanden and I am your Phoenix companion_" that made Harry instantly wake right up and say "what the hell?" "_You're in shock young master and I must say you are the youngest on record to ever get a Phoenix companion _" Harry finally put on his glasses and looked at the bird and said "you're not like any Phoenix I have ever read about" "_that_ _is because I am a Star Phoenix and I can control All the elements. I know this is a lengthy chat we need to have but I wanted to wake you so that I could bond with you and grant you the ability to speak my musical language and understand it at all times and not just when I talk to you. You are the first to actually earn full speech as most only are able to speak it to their own Phoenix but considering you have an infusion of tears you are able to have full knowledge of my musical language_" Harry smiled and said "then I welcome you Alezanden and hope I can live up to the respect that comes from have one such as you" Alezanden smiled and said "_I would not worry about that young master. You have a very pure soul. More pure then I have ever seen in a human before. I believe if you were to turn into an animal you would most likely be a type of phoenix_" Harry nodded and the two relaxed and Alezanden used Phoenix magic to bond with Harry before the two drifted into a sleep filled with Phoenixes.

The next morning the entire Gryffindor tower was in awe of the Phoenix that had chosen Harry and even Hermione was shocked at what he was. Harry smirked telling them all exactly what type of Phoenix Alezanden was.

By the time Harry and Alezanden got to the great hall the entire hall was buzzing with news that Harry had a Phoenix. Albus was frustrated that Harry's Phoenix had arrived before he could do anything about it as he was still focused on the problem he had with the Four heads and the Head Boy and Girl. Minerva noticed that Albus was shocked and decided to add one more thing so she said aloud to the students "Excuse Me! Students! But myself the other Heads of Houses and you current Head Boy and Girl have come up with a way to help unite the four houses. I am sure the headmaster if he had known before hand he would have told you that he was involved but I must tell you all now that he wasn't as we wanted it to be a project by your Head Boy and Girl as this was their whole idea and the only thing we the Four Heads did was allow this Event to occur and choose who will enter. The six of us decided that it would be an event for Our Seventh years so that made the job we the Professors involved had in choosing who was to be chosen easier. Now I must say that we for reasons pointed out we wanted to disallow certain students from participating in this contest but have been told that there are measures in force to stop people making assumptions based on a person's house or past grudges. So I now pass this onto Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass our Head Boy and Girl to explain what this Event is and who will be participating" Harry and Daphne had moved to where Minerva was as she had started her speech and were easily able to continue with Harry going first to explain the Game "Ok Ladies and Gentlemen the Event, as Professor McGonagall is calling it, is a Week Long Murder Mystery Event with Four students, two male and two female, from every house. The Killer will be one of the sixteen students and will use fake things to kill the victim. Now the killer will be chosen at random and will not know until we are within the Chamber of Secrets which Daphne and I have changed to suit the needs of the sixteen students. Oh and if you pick someone as the killer just because they are say a Hufflepuff then you will be dressed in Hufflepuff clothes and unable to say another bad word against Hufflepuff again. This goes for all four houses and neither I nor Daphne will be able to undo the curse once you have been hit by it as we both spoke to Hogwarts herself and asked her to do this and she agreed as she doesn't like the animosity between her creators houses" Daphne then took over and said "Now the Sixteen Students were not picked by Harry or myself as we felt that people would say that it is favouritism so we assigned this to Our Head Of Houses Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick so do not blame Harry or I for the choice of who has been entered into the Event. Now For the Slytherins the Two Males chosen were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. The Two Girls were myself and Pansy Parkinson" Daphne stopped so that everyone had a chance to congratulate the first four. Harry then led them into a side room to wait for the others. "the next group I will announce are our own Hufflepuffs. The Males chosen for this are Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, and the Two females are Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones" another round of clapping as Harry led these four to join the three in the other room. "Our Ravenclaw Males are Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, and companying them as the Females representatives of Ravenclaw are Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst" after Harry led this lot out and the clapping died down for the third time all the Gryffindor seventh years were hoping to be one the ones chosen. Harry smiled and said "The Final four People chosen are Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil and Myself. Although Daphne and I are chosen we do not know who the murderer in this game will Be. Now as you will notice in your common rooms there are screens that will allow you all to see what is going on and what has happened to who as the Event goes along. There will be Other screens around that will allow you to watch what is going on but in Places like the Library they will not have any noise as Madam Pince and other students studying do not need to be distracted. No there will not be any screens in the class rooms and yes the teachers lounge does have one so that they too may see what is happening" Harry and Daphne left the room to join the others so that they could go to Chamber of Secrets to have the game of their young lives. But just before they went into the tunnel entrance a House Elf handed each of them a slip of parchment that told one person that they were the killer. But Ron was the first student to look at his piece of parchment and said "It is blank" "And will remain so until we are all in the Chamber and I have sealed it. No one will leave the Chamber until the entire Game, as I believe it is, is over. Once you are 'killed' in the game you will be transported to a room where you can watch the rest of the game and still pick who the killer is. Now one of those slips of Parchment says 'The Killer Is YOU' and that person will be given by an Elf that is assigned to them the fake things to kill the other students. Now none of the people will really die but it will look like it as the student will disappear and a mummy of them will appear in the position of how the student was to die" they all nodded so Daphne led them all Down the tunnel and Harry was the last and sealed the tunnel nodding at the Four Professors and the Headmaster there…

Next Chapter 

"_Harry may we swap seats as I would like to get to know Mandy better?" _

"_Oh my god she is dead and the Note says that it was a poison hidden within her drink" Harry just stared at the victim in shock knowing that she wasn't the intended first victim but it should have been…_


	2. The Game Begins and Death Arrives

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix. 

**Chapter Two **

**The Game Begins and Death Arrives**

Ok Welcome Back. As it was when I last saw you the Students Had just Entered the chamber and a student was about to find out that they were the killer and Harry had sealed them in away from the teachers and hoping that he wasn't the killer…

Previous Chapter:

Now none of the people will really die but it will look like it as the student will disappear and a mummy of them will be in the position of how the student was to die" they all nodded so Daphne led them all Down the tunnel and Harry was the last and sealed the tunnel nodding at the Four Professors and the Headmaster there…

Now On with the Story. Yay

After everyone had looked at their parchment Harry saw Ron try and see what Hermione's said but was unable to see anything and said "why is yours still blank Mione?" "All the Parchments are Blank to Everyone but for the person who is holding it now so that you cannot cheat and find out who the 'Killer' is without having to watch for clues" Daphne explained. Ron everyone noticed was annoyed and whispered to the other two Gryffs with him "how do we know that the Slytherins don't already know?" Harry hearing this said "Ron I was the one who made these parchments and I am the one who knows that not a single one of you but the killer knows who the killer is. Now if you would please all follow me I will lead you into the arena where the Event will be held" but all the others could tell that Harry was annoyed at Ron's comment but said the last bit politely as he was one of the two hosts for the Event.

But Ron didn't stop his bitching and complaining, so as soon as they had entered the main area for the Event Harry turned to him and said "If you don't want to be here fine. You can act as though you are the Killer's first victim and be sent into the suite set up for when a person is fake killed. But don't even think of trying to ruin this for ME and all the others here and those who helped myself and Daphne set this up FOR YOU and everyone else that is so BIGOTED that they judge a person not by there name or blood but by the HOUSE they are in. No one was EVIL as a FIRST YEAR but you seem to believe they are. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU AND HAGRID THAT I AM NOT A SLYTHERIN WHICH WAS SET UP BY THE HEADMASTER. NOW GIVE IT A REST" Everyone there was stunned to silence at Harry's outburst but all of them shut up about house rivalry around Harry and were quickly shown to their rooms so that they could unpack and in Harry's case escape the mindless idiots around him.

In Ron's room Ron was pacing thinking 'How could Harry do that to me. It is not like I wasn't saying what the others were thinking. How dare he make me look like a bloody idiot in front of everyone else'

In Harry's room Harry was on the bed thinking 'How bloody dare Ron think that he could act like a prat when everyone was told that I wouldn't accept it. I bet he thinks I singled him out the bloody moron. I knew that he was pathetic but I didn't realise how much of a bloody idiot he was. I hope he tries to choose a killer based on the house just so I can laugh at the idiot. Our friendship is over'

After Harry had calmed down he went into the main living place to talk with the students from the other houses. Harry and Draco were happily talking about snakes when Harry looked up and burst out laughing. The other thirteen students looked strangely at Harry until they saw Draco look at whatever Harry was and start laughing to so they also looked and started laughing at Ron dressed completely in Slytherin robes. Daphne smirked and said "Ron what do you think of Slytherin house?" Ron fought what he was going to say for a while before finally saying "you all know what I think" "which is what?" Draco asked "that Slytherin house is the coolest" everyone saw that Ron had a horrified look on his which made them laugh harder. Ron turned to Harry and said "fix me" "As I said in the Great Hall. I cannot fix anything as it was Hogwart's magic that did this. But I agree with it and until this Event is Over you will be dressed as a Slytherin. Do you think that is great?" everyone saw the smirk that Harry had as Ron replied "Of course I do" this made them laugh again so Ron turned to Harry and screeched "HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Harry turned to Ron and answered in a flat but deadly voice "You did this to yourself. I warned everyone that this would happen if you picked a killer based on their house but you ignored the warning. Now I Harry James Potter hereby break all ties I have with One Ronald Billius Weasley. His family shall not be included in this unless they have not been true friends but fakes also" the magic swirled and when it stopped everyone was surprised that where once had stood a puny Harry Potter now was the man he should have always been. Draco was shocked like everyone else but was able to ask "Harry what happened?" "Magic decided to heal me of everything my muggle relatives did while it destroyed the ties I had with Ronald, Arthur Molly and Ginerva Weasley. Also it broke the ties I had with one Hermione Granger. It seems they were all spying on me for Albus Dumbledore. I already knew not to trust him and broke the ties before they were formed" everyone glared at the two Gryffindors and Daphne said "I always wondered why they choose the weasel over you for prefect, but now I get it. It was the weasel's prize for spying on you. I bet he was forced onto the team last year by Dumbledore, but when you were named captain by the former members and had a full tryout and kicked him off you made the ties start to break" Harry nodded and said "the main reason I had the full tryout was because Angelina told me that she was forced to put Ron on the team. She told me that considering most of the players had graduated that it would be a wise move to have a reserve team so that it would be easier once we lost people. I agreed and choose to put younger students as the reserve so that there was never a need to fill both reserve and main spot for a position" the others nodded and Draco said "I did the same as I have seen the struggle we have had with all the students being close together in age groups and all graduating earlier. I also am now a chaser and not seeker as I am a better chaser then seeker" "I always thought that Draco. I mean you like to follow me around as seeker and that was why you lost. But as chaser you will need to follow the other chasers" Harry replied, "But while I am down here I have homework that I need to do as I don't want to get behind just because I am not in class" all but Ron agreed and started doing schoolwork. Ron just lazed around doing nothing or looking at the pictures in his quidditch magazine and comic books.

In the teachers lounge Severus and Minerva were disgusted at what Harry had been put through by the man that was once very respected by both of them. They were both proud though that Harry was the first one to be trying to resolve All the issues that were between Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Minerva I cannot understand what Albus got out of hurting Harry" "neither can I Severus. I am glad though that Harry has ditched Ron though. I knew Harry was smart by his end of year exams. I mean who does that poorly in the school year and then has the best marks of the school in the final exams. It is like he tries to do badly" "maybe he does. I mean I watch him closely in potions and he has a very calculated look at the start of class and is never surprised when his potion explodes. It is almost like he knows it will do it right as it does" "maybe he does, we know that being smart was Granger's role and potions he is expected to be bad at considering it is ran by the Slytherin head of house" "that makes sense. I mean the one class Harry Potter should be good at is DADA and Harry excelled in that class except when it was Dolores. When he was fighting for his own rights. I can't believe he ended up just walking out of the class after two lessons and studied independently for the rest of the year stating when asked 'I will not be forced to listen to lies from a toad.' Dolores heard that and just as she was about to start handing him detentions she was turned into a real toad and we still haven't broken it. I think it was Harry's accidental magic getting the best of him again and dealt with the problem in the only way it could without hurting Harry" they both laughed about Dolores still being a toad as neither of them had liked her and were glad that Remus had been called back as had the students, even the Slytherins. Just then Dumbledore entered and asked "what has been happening?" Pomona smirked and said "well Harry just broke all ties with Arthur Molly Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was originally Ron but he said that if any of the other Weasley's weren't really his friends but just using them he would break all ties with them also. But the magic knew that Hermione was the same and broke the ties he had with her and healed everything his relatives did to him" Dumbledore asked "Did magic say who they were spying on him for?" "Yes You" Minerva spat "and the whole school will know as someone will be watching in each of the students common rooms" Albus was in shock and said "are you sure he said me?" Severus turned to Albus and said "just like you made sure Harry Potter wasn't in Slytherin with Hagrid and the weasel" Albus sat down in shock and said "I never meant to do any of it" Severus turned to Albus and said "I Severus Tibeus Snape break all the bonds but headmaster to Teacher/ Head of House with one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" the magic swirled and when it was finished Severus felt free and decided to go to the Heads Secret Room so that he could watch the Event in peace. Minerva Pomona and Filius followed all disgusted at Albus. The other teachers looked envious at the four that had left knowing that this was the only place they could watch the Event but knew Albus was going to start so Remus silenced Albus and then bound him in robes so as not to have to hear him whinge and summoned Dobby to lock Albus away in a place that would take him a while to escape.

Meanwhile back in the Chamber of Secrets things had settled down with Harry talking with everyone but his former friends that he had known were spying on him. The thing that had shocked Harry the most was that Harry felt more comfortable with these students then he had ever felt in the Gryffindor Tower. Upon saying so Ron screeched "THEN WHY NOT BE RESORTED THEN IF WE AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH?" Harry turned to Ron and replied "BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LEAVE THE YOUNGER STUDENTS TO YOUR MERCY AND I ENJOY MY QUIDDITCH TEAM THAT YOU AIN'T ON AND I KNOW THAT IF I LEFT GRYFFINDOR DUMBLEDORE WOULD MAKE YOU CAPTAIN AND YOU WOULD RUIN GRYFFINDOR'S CHANCES AT THE QUIDDITCH CUP" "I WOULD NOT! I WOULD BE A BETTER CAPTAIN THEN YOU" "HA, HA IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK. YOU MAY KNOW MORE ABOUT QUIDDITCH BUT YOU ARE A PATHETIC PLAYER AND THAT IS WHY WHEN I HELD TRYOUTS YOU DIDN'T MAKE THE TEAM AS THE TWO PLAYERS THAT BEAT YOU TO THE KEEPER SPOT ACTUALLY KNEW HOW TO BE KEEPER AND NOT SOMEONE WHO THOUGHT THAT HE WAS BETTER THEN HE REALLY WAS. ANGELINA NEVER WANTED TO PUT YOU ON THE TEAM BUT DUMBLEDORE FORCED HER TO AGAINST THE BEST WISHES FOR THE TEAM. THAT IS RIGHT YOU WOULD'VE NEVER BEEN ON THE TEAM IF YOU WEREN'T DUMBLEDORE'S LITTLE PET. AS FOR YOU GRANGER, YES I CAN SEE YOU'RE ABOUT TO START RANTING. GUESS WHO HAS BEEN THE ONE TO BEAT YOU EVERY YEAR IN THE FINAL EXAMS. YES THAT'S RIGHT ME, I HAD THE HIGHEST SCORE ON ALL OWL'S EVEN THE ONES THAT HOGWART'S DON'T OFFER OR I DIDN'T TAKE IN THIRD YEAR. SO TAKE THAT. YOU SHOULD SEE MY FINAL EXAM SCORES PERFECT ACROSS THE BOARD BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES I TRY IN AND NOT MAKE SURE IT LOOKS LIKE I FAIL. BUT NO LONGER. YOU MAY HAVE ALREADY NOTICED THAT THIS YEAR. I AM BEATING YOU IN EVERYTHING" all the students smirked and then Draco added "Harry she doesn't even have second spot anymore as I have taken that from her as well" this made them all laugh as Ron and Hermione walked out of the room in a huff, but the rest of the room cheered Harry and Draco for showing Ron and Hermione that they weren't as good as they acted like.

With Ron and Hermione out of the room Harry and Daphne decided that they should start a massive game of Exploding Snap for the fourteen of them in the common room that they had created for them all. The noise made Ron return and soon he joined the game with Hermione soon following suit knowing that if she didn't she would be the odd student out and she never wanted that.

After the game was over the all dressed up for a welcoming feast led by both Daphne and Harry. They had purposely not placed themselves at either end of the table. But soon Pansy went to Daphne and said "you are one of the hosts and therefore deserve the end of the table. Will you swap with me?" Daphne nodded and soon she had the end of the table and was able to see that making sure that no one was next to anyone from their own house was working for the majority.

Soon after that Hannah who had the other end decided to do the same with Harry so she said "Harry may we swap seats as I would like to get to know Mandy better?" Harry nodded and swapped places with Hannah and was at the other end and was able to talk with Draco who was on his left and Terry who was on the other side. Just before they were about to start the meal Draco stood up and said "I would like to propose a toast to Harry and Daphne for making this all possible. It was their hard work and minds that made this possible so I say 'Raise you glasses at these two fine students who strived to unite our four houses' who will follow?" everyone followed and soon they all took a sip and soon there was a strangled cry and suddenly Hannah vanished and a mummy of her appeared and a note on her chest. Daphne rushed to her and said "Oh my god she is dead and the Note says that it was a poison hidden within her drink" Harry just stared at the victim in shock knowing that she wasn't the intended first victim but it should have been him. All the students were shocked that the first death had occurred and soon they all retreated to the common room to discuss what had occurred and who may have been the killer…

Next Chapter 

"you mean that the moron is dead?" "yes that is exactly what I mean" Harry said exasperated

"_wow I never thought that the headmaster was so manipulative Minerva but to hide yours and Tom's child and make the world believe…"_


	3. Death Begins To Make Things Go Awry

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix. 

**Chapter Three**

**Death Begins To Make Things Go Awry**

Well it looks like things have finally started happening I mean we lost our first student and Harry learnt what the headmaster was doing but I believe Harry will find out why this time and boy is it a shocker… Oh well time to get on with the next chapter then I guess…

Previous Chapter:

Daphne rushed to her and said "Oh my god she is dead and the Note says that it was a poison hidden within her drink" Harry just stared at the victim in shock knowing that she wasn't the intended first victim but it should have been. All the students were shocked that the first death had occurred and soon they all retreated to the common room to discuss what had occurred and who may have been the killer

Now to continue on… 

After a while they all meet up in the common room this time Ron was in Ravenclaw robes and Harry said "you did it again?" Ron nodded with a smirk and Harry knew he had only done it to be out of Slytherin clothes so he called to the magic in the room to make him in Slytherin robes again and not change out them if he tried the same trick again. But when he saw that he was back in Slytherin robes Ron stormed out and tried the other two to no result and returned saying "it's not fair. I don't want to wear these" Blaise smirked and asked "but don't you just love them?" Ron replied before thinking "of course I do" making them all laugh at him. Just then Hermione and Pansy arrived each in the others house clothes making Harry Draco and Blaise laugh harder. But what was shocking the other two houses was that it was the Gryffindors more then the Slytherins being petty and judgemental and they realised why Harry had done this and vowed to help him in any way they could and started really interacting with the Slytherins there.

Out of the Chamber of Secrets the students also came to the conclusion as those in the Event, meaning that they were all just being petty and not seeing beyond the school robes. So they all decided to try and get to know the people and behind the robes much to the amusement of the teachers and to Albus' dismay

Minerva seeing Albus upset about the unification of the school asked him "why are you upset that the school is now unified?" "because I wanted to be the one that did it" he replied like a toddler who had just been told that he couldn't have his favourite toy. Minerva laughed at him and said "well it is done and if you try and break it then you will have all four of the heads as well as Harry on your back and I am sure that Harry is the one to watch the most. He wants the school unified more then the rest of to try and stop another war from occurring in his life time" Albus nodded and left the staff room intent on going to his study to watch what was going on and to try and find a way to steer the Game into what he wants from it.

Oh dear oh dear. What has the headmaster done this time, well he is about to lose his greatest supporter all because of the little secret that Harry knows and will announce when Albus tries to manipulate Harry's Game. Ok back to the story. I just felt the need to insert a little bit of personal commentary. You see I know these characters personally and although I am dead I feel the need to tell you all what is going on. Anyway back to the story…

Two hours later Harry and Draco had become friends wile discussing their lives and various other minor details, eg school work, when Harry felt the headmasters magic entering the arena and quickly used his own magic to see what the headmaster was up to. Harry whispered to Draco "back in a sec. The headmaster is trying to interfere with the Game" Draco nodded and Harry went with the headmaster's magic to see what Albus was up to. In the end he noticed that Albus' magic was trying to read the notes that said who was who, so he used his own to destroy the magic Albus had used and then went not the common room, and said "since the headmaster failed to follow the rules I am going to announce his most heinous crime against one of our teachers, Professor McGonagall. You see before she was a teacher here at Hogwarts she dated Tom riddle who after their break up became the dark lord. You see the reason of there break up was because of professor McGonagall's so called miscarriage. You see professor McGonagall actually gave birth to a healthy little girl that was the heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, as Tom was Slytherin's heir and McGonagall is the heir of Ravenclaw. I know this because I did the blood heritage potion and it revealed this. I then used an ancient power to see what happened between my grandparents on my mum's side and saw that the headmaster made both Tom and McGonagall believe that she had suffered a miscarriage, but what actually happened was that she had a little girl and he kidnapped it to make McGonagall fall in love with him. but that didn't work. But what did happen after that was a virus that infected McGonagall and made her unable to have another child which was what broke down the relationship between Tom and McGonagall. Albus saw this as his chance but unfortunately for him McGonagall never saw him that way and only did her transfiguration apprenticeship with him and then became our teacher never knowing that she had family" the entire group was in shock and both Daphne and Draco saw that Harry was upset so they lead him to Draco's room but unfortunately as they walked through the door the murderer struck again and Draco was choked. As soon as the mummy of Draco appeared Daphne and Harry raced to the common room and Harry said "Draco was the second victim of this game and was caught in a choking charm that was laid on his doorway just to react to him" "you mean that the moron is dead?" "yes that is exactly what I mean" Harry said exasperated. "Yes how did the Ferret die?" "A strangling spell Weasel. Harry just said so" Daphne replied knowing that Harry was close to hexing Ron after his thoughtless comments on Harry's new friend.

Meanwhile in the staff room the teachers were all in shock at Harry's announcement and were wondering how to tell Minerva how sorry that they were and they were all in disgusted at the headmaster's treachery "wow I never thought that the headmaster was so manipulative Minerva but to hide yours and Tom's child and make the world believe that she was a muggleborn student and still not even tell you that it was your daughter" "I know what you mean Severus. Lily was the reason why I am so grandmotherly towards Harry as I felt a connection to her even though I believed that I had miscarried. I will definitely be having words with that man when I see him. I think that is why Tom became Voldermort permanently. But if I see Albus soon then he will be in BIG trouble" Minerva said just as the headmaster entered the teachers lounge causing all but Severus to leave and find somewhere else to watch the Event. Severus rolled his eyes to Minerva in response to the others leaving and sat down to enjoy the show. "ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE HOW COULD YOU HAVE STOLEN MY BABY AND MAKE ME BELIEVE I HAD, HAD A MISCARRIAGE. IT WAS WHAT BROKE Tom AND I UP AND HIM TO BECOME THE DARK LORD THAT HE ENDED UP. IF HE WASN'T DEAD I WOULD GO TO HIM NOW AND TELL WHAT YOU DID WHILE DRAGGING YOUR UNCONSCIOUS BODY WITH ME" "Minerva what are you on about?" "I AM TALKING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LILY THAT YOU STOLE AND MAD EVERYONE BELIEVE WAS THOSE MUGGLES. THAT IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT. SHE WAS MY BABY. YOU KNOW I DEVELOPED AN INFECTION NOT LONG AFTER THAT AND WAS UNABLE TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD AND YET YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT MY BABY GIRL" Slap. As Minerva sent Albus flying not caring about her wand and simply kept hitting and kicking the headmaster.

She didn't stop until the headmaster put up a shield to block her. So she said in a voice full of disgust "I Minerva Liliana McGonagall hereby dissolve all but the headmaster to Teacher/ Head of House bond with one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from here on" this caused the magic to swirl around Minerva in a similar fashion to Harry and when it left she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Next Chapter 

"_Oh my god" Ron screamed exiting the male bathroom adding _

"… _was drowned in the bath. I mean how could the murderer do that"_

Ok I know that this a short chapter but everything that needed to be put into it has and I am starting chapter four so as you can find the clues to who the killer is. They are there but they aren't obvious and the first five to guess correctly will be in the final chapter. But you will have but one guess so make it count and leave a name for you to be one of five house elves. I will tell you this ONE character knows who the killer is from the first clue…………………………………………………………………….


	4. Deaths Next Victim does swimmingly

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF Half-Blood Prince and Order Of the Phoenix. 

**Chapter Four**

**Deaths Next Victim does swimmingly**

Welcome back people, isn't it exciting all this drama and fake killings. Harry sure knows how to cause a stir. Two of the heads of the houses at Hogwarts have turned away from Albus how long until the final two do and who are the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor heirs? Well we have another character about to take the plunge and leave the game and a real easy clue of the killer will be found but it wont be all that easy for those of you who failed first year potions. Previous Chapter 

_She didn't stop until the headmaster put up a shield to block her. So she said in a voice full of disgust "I Minerva Liliana McGonagall hereby dissolve all but the headmaster to Teacher/ Head of House bond with one __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore__ from here on" this caused the magic to swirl around Minerva in a similar fashion to Harry and when it left she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders._

Now to continue on with the story…

It was another twenty minutes after Draco's death that Daphne announced that dessert was ready and being served in the dining area. Harry when he sat down looked at his old spot and the seat next to him where Hannah and Draco had been seated earlier that night enjoying themselves as part of the group. Terry seeing Harry's look said "Harry I don't think the killer meant for it to be those you were near at tea for his choice in killing people. I hope not any way otherwise that means that I am next and I hope to be here and a part of this game more then just the first night. Sure I will still see it all but it is not like a part of it as it happens. Besides just think after a few more deaths the table will shrink and you will have new people to sit with and stir" this made Harry laugh and say "it's just that I make friends with Draco and he is taken out of the game and Hannah gave me her seat and she went as well. It's like the Killer is playing around with my mind and making me feel helpless" Ernie who was next to Draco's empty seat said "don't worry about it. The Killer in my mind has done that to everyone with the way that Draco and Hannah were killed in the game I mean you and Daphne walked into Draco's room with him and it only got him so how would we know if the Killer hasn't done the same for the rest of us. I will be checking every little thing from now on as even Hannah's could have been anyone and that is how the Killer is setting up the feeling of helplessness in all of us. I mean even Granger and the Weasel are very subdued" this made the three boys smile knowing that with them subdued then there may be some peace for a while,

The peace lasted another twenty minutes before Pansy and Ron who were sitting next to each other started screaming at each other after Ron said to Justin "I am glad that the ferret is out of the game early" Pansy once hearing this screamed "HOW BLOODY DARE YOU. OUT THE FOUR MAIN PEOPLE HERE THAT ARE SO HOUSE JUDGEMENTAL DRACO WAS THE FIRST TO ACTUALLY GET OVER HIS PRECONCEPTION OF THE OTHER THREE HOUSES. JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM DOESN'T MEAN THAT THOSE OF HERE THAT DID LIKE HIM WANT TO HEAR YOUR VIEWS. I MEAN YOU ARE THE ONE THE KILLER SHOULD'VE KILLED FIRST SO THAT THE REST OF US DIDN'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR CRAP" "MY CRAP YOU AND HERMIONE DID THE SAME THING AS I DID BUT BECAUSE I WAS FIRST YOU ALL SEEM TO THINK THAT I AM THE WORST ONE" Harry hearing this replied "No Ron we think you are the wost because after finding out that spell on your robes couldn't be REVERSED YOU WENT AND CHOOSE A KILLER FROM ANOTHER HOUSE JUST TO BE OUT OF THE ROBES YOU MADE YOURSELF WEAR" the whole table all looked at Ron to see his response and they all saw that Ron was turning purple and all knew he was about to explode "YOU THINK YOU ARE SO BLOODY CLEVER DON'T YOU POTTER WELL GUESS WHAT YOU AIN'T. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU ONLY GOT BY BECAUSE OF MIONE AND ME. I MEAN REALLY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU DID WELL ON YOUR EXAMS WHEN I KNOW YOU DON'T STUDY. HUH I MADE SURE OF IT. THE HEADMASTER LIKED YOU BE BELOW AVERAGE THAT IS WHY I ALWAYS COMPLAINED WHEN HERMIONE WANTED US TO STUDY. I MEAN SURE WE LET YOU STUDY DEFENCE BUT THAT WAS ONLY SO THAT YOU COULD BEAT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED" Harry laughed and said "even when Voldermort is gone you people can't say his name for crying out loud he was just one more person Dumbledore screwed over to try and get what he wanted well guess WHAT? I WONT BOW DOWN TO A TYRANT LIKE HIM. JUST BECAUSE HE WAS ONCE A GREAT FORCE OF GOOD DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE IS INFALLIBLE. I KNOW I WILL HAVE TO BE CAREFUL THAT I DON'T END UP LIKE HIM AND MANIPULATING PEOPLE TO FURTHER MY OWN ENDS AS HE HAS DONE FOR THE LAST FIFTY YEARS SINCE HE DEFEATED GRINDELWALD"

While Harry Ron Hermione and Pansy were all fighting at the table in the staff common room Filius Pomona and Remus all had decided that the next time that they saw Albus they were going to follow Minerva and Severus in dissolving all personal bonds that they each had with him and only keep the teaching bond that they needed to continue working at Hogwarts.

Fifteen minutes later after they all were ready the headmaster entered the staff room so Filius turned to him and said "I Filius Fredrick Flitwick hereby dissolve all but the headmaster to Teacher/ Head of House bond with one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Pomona quickly followed before he could escape by announcing "I Pomona Elizabeth Sprout hereby dissolve all but the headmaster to Teacher/ Head of House bond with one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" with Remus saying just before Albus walked out of the door "I Remus John Lupin hereby dissolve all but the headmaster to Teacher bond with one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Ok I couldn't resist sticking my two bobs in here but wow Albus is definitely losing support. I mean now all four heads have decided it is better to not risk being close to him as well as Remus. I think this is fabulous but I have a big surprise to let loose right now Voldermort is dead but Tom Riddle is alive. Ha, ha, ha that's right and I think we should join Minerva as she reunites with her true love for the first time and she learns another shocking secret of Albus'

Minerva was in her room when the new janitor, Argus had died in the final battle a hero distracting Voldermort so that Harry could separate the evil spirit from Tom Riddle's body, entered and said "Minerva I have to tell you something that only Harry knows…" "what is it Mister Lidder?" "well I am not really Timothy Lidder but Tom Riddle. Harry destroyed the spirit that was Voldermort so that I could be free again. I never stopped loving you Min. I even stopped Voldermort from touching another woman like that as you are the only women for me" "but the infection?" "I recently consulted a seer and she showed me the truth. Albus created the infection and has a cure. He did it to finally break us up" "Are you sure Tom?" Tom nodded and said "Our grandson is a true seer and he looked into it as well and saw the same as the seer I visited. He wanted to tell you it all privately but I think Albus tried to interfere with his game and got revenge on him by telling Albus darkest secrets" Minerva smiled and said "that sounds like our grandson" "I have a surprise for him. Voldermort was tricked by me to use not the killing curse on our daughter and James but one the mimicked it. I found their bodies this morning and when he exits the chamber he will have his whole family waiting for him" Minerva squealed in delight and asked "where is my little girl?" "At Slytherin Manor decorating the rooms so that when Harry visits for Christmas his room is ready" Minerva laughed and said "that is our Lily. Everything organised as soon as she can"

Back in the Chamber of Secrets an hour after dessert Ron had just entered the boys bathroom when they heard "Oh my god" Ron screamed, exiting the male bathroom adding "Terry was drowned in the bath. I mean how could the murderer do that" "They more then likely used a charm that was placed to hold the first male to use the bath under the water. I know that he would've vanished as the spell took hold so as not to hurt him" Daphne explained "But, but, but to drown him. I mean come on that just isn't right the killer is doing things that a real murderer would do so that means it is one of the Death Eater's kids" Hermione said. Harry laughed and replied "that is not true Granger. The killer was given a list of twenty ways to kill the victims in this game. I asked the house elves to compile this list from the ones under my care and not school ones and the only one that knows the entire list other then my house elves is the Killer" "YOU MEAN YOU HAVE HOUSE ELVES ENSLAVED TO YOU?" Harry laughed and replied "yes I have house elves and yes they are bonded to me but no they aren't enslaved as YOU believe. I offered to free any that wanted it and all of them asked if they had done something wrong to deserve to be freed. You see after talking to them I learnt that they bond with a wizarding family and magical building so that they may live and not fade as their magic fades away when they aren't bonded. I asked why and they explained that just before Merlin made this magical community away from muggles they ancestors were like pureblood activists today and made all other bow to them. So in revenge the magical council got together and used their powers to make house elves the opposite of what they believed for as long as it took for house elves to realize what they had done. But the house elves elders are to proud to admit their peoples faults and that is why they are still servants"

After they had all settled down Hermione noticed a flash at the table where Harry normally sat and said "Harry what was that?" "Huh?" "the spell you just tried" "I didn't" "but I saw a flash at your table" she said walking over and they both noticed an envelope addressed 'To My VICTIMS To Be' Harry laughed and said "everyone the killer has written us a letter. I will enlarge it so that we can all read it as their might be a clue in the writing" they others agreed so Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter enlarging it so that they could all read it at the same time.

The letter said:

Dear fellow students,

I have decided to right now

You all needed to have a

Clue as to who I am cos I like you all

This is as lovely as one can hope it to be

The Killer

"yep just as I thought. I really did pick the right Killer and this letter proves it" Harry said with a smile. Blaise laughed and said "I know I thought it was that person to and this letter tells us that they are the Killer and made sure that it wasn't Hey I am the Killer and my name is …" making them all laugh except Hermione who said "I don't see how you two can see the Killer in this letter it is just a letter saying that there is a clue around that will help us identify the Killer" Blaise and Harry laughed before saying simultaneously "this letter is the clue" "what do you mean this letter is the clue there is no way that this letter is the clue as it doesn't have anyway of proving that it is the Killer just that there is a clue and it will help us identify the Killer" Blaise and Harry sighed with Harry saying "Just because you can't see it Granger doesn't mean that is isn't there. Both Blaise and I know the Killer is and this letter shows us in a obvious way to us as we know who the Killer is that we are correct" Hermione snatched the letter and stormed off towards the library saying "I am going to scan this letter until I find out who this Killer is and if you can tell who the Killer is looking at this letter I swear I will figure it out"

Next Chapter "But Harry she w…was crushed by those…" 

"_Looking into my family history I saw that I was the Gryffindor heir on my dad's father's side of the family" _


	5. Crushing Defeat Of A Bookworm

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF Half-Blood Prince and Order Of the Phoenix. 

**Chapter Five**

**Crushing Defeat Of A Bookworm**

Oh my, the Killer left a clue and Hermione is intent to figure out what the clue is if it kills her. Well far be it for me to say this but Hermione is one girl that could do with a dose of reality and to stop thinking that she has to be the first to figure out anything. We can all see that Harry and a Slytherin beating her to figure out who the killer is just eating her up inside and then Ron and his temper tantrums are just keeping things lively. Well I can safely announce that Harry will find the Hufflepuff heir this chapter and finally do something to do something to reduce the Headmaster's control over Hogwarts so after that to rid Hogwarts of him all together he will need the Gryffindor Heir.

Previous Chapter 

_Hermione snatched the letter and stormed off towards the library saying "I am going to scan this letter until I find out who this Killer is and if you can tell who the Killer is looking at this letter I swear I will figure it out"_

Well lets continue to see one gets what they deserve… 

Harry had awoken very early the second day of the Game as Alezanden had come to the Chamber of Secrets to visit him. Harry smiled at the Phoenix and asked "What brings you here my friend?" "Your grandparents spent the night together talking Harry so your grandmother knows her beloved is here and I thinks she is pleased to know that they can be together again. I also learnt that your grandfather has a surprise for you once you leave here. I wont say what it is, but you will like it" Alezanden explained. The two continued talking and getting to know one another for the next couple of hours knowing that none of the other students would be awake at five in the morning except Hermione who would probably be still in the library trying to figure out who the Killer was when two people could tell that the Killer gave a massive clue in the little note. When he told Alezanden this they both laughed and agreed that it would be more then likely that Hermione would be in the library using any book she could that would help her decipher the letter.

But Harry soon saw someone peer into his door and said "Come in Killer. My room will be shadowed and your voice distorted until you leave as I want people out there to figure out who you are on there own and not because you are shown to them" the Killer smiled and said "thank you Harry. I must say it was very easy for me to kill the next victim as they put themselves in an easy position for me to kill" Harry smiled and said "but that is not why you are visiting me though is it? To brag at how easy it is to take a person out of the game. Although if it is Ron I hope you wait until I play chess against him. you see I have made them all believe that I am crap at it and let him win by a huge margin but I was chess champion at my primary school and let him think I didn't know the game" the killer laughed and said "it wasn't Ron but I think I will use this information against him thank you Harry. now does anyone else know it is me?" "Just Blaise. He said he figured it out at the same time I did" "well at least I have a couple of people I can visit when I want to talk about people I have killed or plan to kill. That is until it is their turn to DIE" and cracked up laughing along with Harry. the two left it at that and Harry went back to talking to Alezanden while the killer went back to their own room.

Meanwhile out of the chambers in Minerva's room, after the two had talked the night away Minerva said to Tom "please don't let Albus know you're here just yet. I want to have a secret from him that our grandson also knows but he doesn't. Also don't blame Severus for betraying you to Albus. He was doing it because he thought his best friend was dead. You know I think we should inform him of what is going on. He always likes to know something Albus doesn't" "Minnie I don't blame Sev. I knew he had left Voldermort's service before Sev had. I saw the look in his eyes as it was announced that Voldermort was going to kill Lily and knew that it would free him from the spirit's powers over him" Minerva smiled and went to Severus potions lab where they knew they would find him and filled him on everything that Harry and Tom had done.

Back in the Chamber of Secrets Harry and Alezanden were talking about all the things Alezanden could do when they heard a very girl scream coming from the library, Harry just expected Hermione to have lost a book or found one with a ripped cover so he got dressed before walking to the library where he found Ron at the door shaking and realised the girly scream must have been Ron's and forced down the laughter he was about to release when Ron saw him and said "Harry Hermione is the next victim in this game" "well we knew a Gryffindor would be soon seeing as the other three houses have all lost a student. You didn't expect all the Gryffindors to be the last students remaining did you?" "I guess I did. I expected us to see the spells and protect ourselves specially Mione" "Well I didn't. she is book smart not magic smart" "I know but look at her" "that isn't really her you know Ron. That is just a fake corpse so that the rest of us know what happened to her" "But Harry she w…was crushed by those…those books" "Well the Killer must've known what she was like then. I bet the Killer set it up after sending the note knowing that she would go there. All of expected her to go there last night. If that hadn't happened then I expect that she would be still there trying to figure out who the Killer is" Ron nodded reluctantly at Harry's suggestion on what the Killer would've expected of the Gryffindor bookworm. Harry seeing Ron was distracted went to Blaise and said "that was an awesome move of our Killer" "I know. I just wish I could've witnessed her collapse. I mean a whole bookcase collapsing was one that even I wouldn't have planned for her" Harry nodded and said "but it wasn't really shocking to know that Granger met her doom in the library. I mean ninety percent of the time she is there" Blaise nodded in agreement as the rest of the group walked in so Harry turned to them and said "Our Killer has struck again. Some time from when we all saw Hermione Granger leave here to figure out the letter on who the Killer is til half an hour ago when Ron Weasley and myself entered the library looking for her she was taken out of the game crushed by a bookcase that fell as she grabbed a book and it fell on her" they were all in shock and majority of them went to the library to see what had become of the bookworm meanwhile in the room where Hermione Granger was to watch the rest of the rest of the Game she was shocked that the only person that was upset about her being 'killed' was her boyfriend Ron Weasley the others all seemed happy and she heard many whispering about how they hoped Ron would be soon. 

After breakfast Harry Daphne and Ernie were talking, when Harry said "Looking into my family history I saw that I was the Gryffindor heir on my dad's father's side of the family" Harry explained finishing "I mean sure I guessed I could've been after pulling his sword out of the sorting hat when I was a second year but the proof is undeniable after the potion finished mum's side went on to do dad's. Daphne smiled and said "well we at least know that any ruling by Dumbledore can be over ridden by just you as you are the head heir even when we find the Hufflepuff heir" Harry smirked at this and looked out the corner of his eyes and saw in the shadows the Killer smiling at him in a manner that he had only hoped that he would ever look at him. Harry winked to the Killer and gave a brief nod as if to say 'when we are alone I am yours'. Blaise noticed where Harry's eyes had wondered and smiled at the fact that the Killer was there with another note saying on top of it 'From the Killer; so he went over and said "let me take it in so that they don't know you are the Killer Harry and I both know you are the Killer but no one else does" the Killer nodded and handed the note to Blaise before any one else noticed. Blaise went over to Harry and said in a loud voice "I just noticed this letter hovering in mid air saying it was from our Killer so I went over and grabbed it" Harry smirked and said "what does it say?" "It says 'Dear Twelve Victims as you would've noticed I struck again and I must say it pleased me to rid the game of the Know–It–All. I enjoyed causing those books to fall on her as it will hopefully remind her how dangerous it is in a library. Anyway just thought I would say hi and to laugh about my last victim. The Killer'"

Next Chapter 

"_I can't believe that he is the Hufflepuff heir. I mean come on. It is just so not fair" Ron cried out in frustration_

_Mandy had been the one to have screamed causing the other ten to rush to the common room where they saw … hanging from a rope in the centre of the room. Mandy said "I was meant to meet him half an hour ago to talk about us and he didn't show. I was just about to go to his room when I walked past and saw him"_


	6. Lets All Go For A Swing Like A Bee

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF Half-Blood Prince and Order Of the Phoenix. 

**Chapter Six**

**Lets All Go For A Swing Like A Bee**

Welcome back everyone. Oh I was so happy to find out that Miss Granger was our latest victim after everything she died for our Mister Potter. Well I wasn't that surprised to see Tom back and being Charming like those who knew him when he was younger. Oh there will be the confrontation between Minerva and Albus over what Tom told her last night and lets just say that the scandal will hit the headlines of the newspapers about Lily and her parents and Albus' involvement. But don't worry they will tell everyone the side Minerva wants and that is about Tom being possessed. Oh and there was a hint in the last chapter as to our Killer I am shocked that it was put in there but I guess that fate is over ruling me and just wait to see what Hogwarts does when Blaise and Harry try to reveal the Killer. Oh and expect our Killer and Harry to get a lot closer. Well have fun and Five Points to whoever guess who I am first…

Previous Chapter

_Harry smirked and said "what does it say?" "It says 'Dear Twelve Victims as you would've noticed I struck again and I must say it pleased me to rid the game of the Know–It–All. I enjoyed causing those books to fall on her as it will hopefully remind her how dangerous it is in a library. Anyway just thought I would say hi and to laugh about my last victim. The Killer'"_

Well lets continue to who is the next to go… 

Ron was outrages at the Killer's letter about his girlfriend and turned to Harry and said "Tell me who the Killer is" Harry sighed in defeat and said "the Killer is ……….. you have to figure out that by yourself. I can't tell you Ron. The magic is stopping me from telling you. Blaise you try" "The Killer is ……….. the Killer. I will try writing it down" he wrote 'the Killer is a person that no one is allowed to reveal until the game is over' "We can't tell you lot who the Killer is unless you already know and not where you lot can hear us" Blaise explained and all but Ron were satisfied and screamed "THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH. THE KILLER INSULTED MY GIRLFRIEND AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS SO I CAN GET THEM BACK FOR HER" Harry laughed and said "nice time to show loyalty to a person hey Weasley?" Ron turned to Harry and sneered "WHAT IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN?" "you were my best friend and yet had no loyalty to me and used me to get what you wanted all the while reporting what I did to Albus Dumbledore as though it was the best thing in the world. Yet Hermione gets insulted barely and you need to get revenge. Maybe I should get some then for what you lot did to me?" Ron backed down like a defeated puppy. Ernie seeing this said "way to go Harry. that was exactly what he needed to hear. I think I know who the Killer is after the letter and looking at the first clue again. Can we talk after lunch?" "sure Ernie. But we will have to use silencing spells so that we can actually talk and not be forced to stay silent while certain people try and listen in" Harry said looking at Ron as he said the last part. Ron blushed and stalked out of the room as the others all laughed at him. Harry joined Blaise and Daphne and said "the Killer came to visit me after Granger was killed" Blaise was shocked and said "I am surprised at that I thought our Killer would stay hidden so no one would guess that they are the Killer" "So did I but I got the visit this morning while I was talking to Alezanden who came to tell what was going on with my grandmother and sure enough the Killer looked into my room and we spent a good hour talking before they went back to bed so no one knew that they were the Killer. I am glad though that those watching wont know who it is as it distorts the voice and darkens the room so that they can only hear what is being said" Daphne smirked and whispered into Harry's ear "Harry is the Killer…?" Harry asked "why do you think that?" "I saw it in the clue in the note and from their actions so far in the game" "You are right that is the Killer" Daphne nodded and smirked when Ron who had just entered screamed and said "soon everyone but me will know who the Killer is and I wont get my revenge" "There wont be any revenge Weasley. This thing is a game. No one will be hurt and no one will get in trouble unless they deliberately hurt someone as you want to do" "how do we know she wasn't hurt?" "Because Ronald I asked Hogwarts to make sure of that and it is her that is making it so unless you know who the Killer is you cannot force us to tell you" Ron nodded and said "I am sorry about earlier then. I guess it's just that seeing a vision of Mione like that was scary as it could really happen"

Meanwhile out of the Chamber Minerva and Tom were explaining everything to Severus who burst out laughing at the fact that Albus had hired the one man who kept the woman he wanted from him. he said "oh this is good. He hired the man the woman he wanted loves and doesn't know. Hahaha" just then Albus knocked on the door and said "Severus. I need to have a word about this game with you. I am worried that the rivalry will be transferred to somewhere else if I don't do something" Minerva stopped laughing and said to Tom and Severus "let me handle him" they both nodded knowing how strong the witch could be when the need arose. Minerva opened the door and said "Albus Dumbledore I have learnt another one of your dark secrets against me" Albus paled and said "whatever may that be Minerva" his eyes twinkling brightly. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CURSED ME UNABLE TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD. DON'T EVEN TRY LYING TO ME I KNOW THIS TO BE THE TRUTH AS WHEN I HAD IT BROKEN THEY CONFIRMED THE MAGICAL SIGNATURE TO BE YOURS" Albus replied "my dear why would I do something like that?" "BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME FOR YOURSELF AND NOT WITH TOM. YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THE LAST WAR NOT HIM. NOW FUCKING GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER COME NEAR ME UNLESS IT IS NECESSARY. IF IT ISN'T IMPORTANT SEND IT THROUGH A HOUSE ELF OR ONE OF THE OTHER HEADS AS I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" the man slumped and left the room without answering and seeing the looks of contempt on the other two men knew that his favours with the other staff were gone and he was losing their faith, and instead of taking responsibility for his actions like a man he decided to blame Harry Potter the boy who revealed it all to the world. Albus was just glad that the press hadn't gotten a hold of it.

But back in Severus' work room Rita turned back into herself and said "Severus you were right this is the story of the century without any embellishment I would normally add. I thought that you were going to tell me about the Event that Harry and Daphne are running but this tops that" Minerva smiled and said "Rita, welcome we will tell you anything you want to know if you leave Tom's name out of it and just say that it was me and Severus, unless you tell them about him being possessed and what he did to fight the possession" Rita nodded and soon was interviewing them hoping to catch the morning news with this front page story.

Back in the Chamber Blaise had asked to see Harry's genealogy sheet to see if there were any other surprises and instantly saw the last founder and reading down saw that he was the direct heir for Helga's title and said "Harry you are the Hufflepuff heir as well" "I can't believe that he is the Hufflepuff heir. I mean come on. It is just so not fair" Ron cried out in frustration "I mean come on. He is just stupid wizard who gets by on luck and now is the Heir of Hogwarts? Why can't someone else get some of his luck now and then" Harry turned to Ron and screamed "LUCK YOU CALL WHAT I HAVE HAD IN LIFE AS LUCKY. YOU HAVE A LOVING FAMILY WHILE THOSE IN MY FAMILY THAT KNEW I WAS FAMILY ARE DEAD AND I WAS SENT TO PEOPLE NOT EVEN RELATED TO ME TO BE THEIR SLAVE AND WHIPPING BOY WHENEVER I USED ACCIDENTAL MAGIC. I GET TO HOGWARTS AND AM FORCED ON THIS PEDESTAL WHILE MY SUPPOSED FRIENDS SPY ON ME FOR THE HEADMASTER. THEN AS SOON AS THINGS I DO AREN'T EXACTLY LIKE THE SHEEP OF THE WIZARDING WORLD'S PLANS I AM BRANDED AS EITHER AN ATTENTION SEEKER OR THE NEXT DARK LORD. NO MATTER THAT I HAVE FOUGHT THE DARK LORD AND SAVED ALL YOUR ARSES SO THAT YOU CAN LIVE IN PEACE. SO HOW THE HELL IS THAT LUCK WHEN I HAVE NO PARENTS, NO SIBLINGS AND UNTIL I EXIT HERE HAD NO GRANDPARENTS BUT THREE FAKE RELATIVES THAT HATE ME AND WISH THAT I WAS DEAD?" The whole room and rest of the school were speechless as Harry went to his room followed discreetly by the Killer who just held Harry as he cried for all that the young man had endured.

After Harry had calmed down the two shared a passionate kiss and soon fell asleep in each other's arms the killer knowing that the next victim had just met his fate in the game. But they awoke half an hour later when they heard a scream and raced to what had happened.

Mandy had been the one to have screamed causing the other ten to rush to the common room where they saw Ernie hanging from a rope in the centre of the room. Mandy said "I was meant to meet him half an hour ago to talk about us and he didn't show. I was just about to go to his room when I walked past and saw him. I mean I didn't expect him to be the next victim. Oh god. I must have walked past him when I went to meet him earlier. I feel bad cause I was upset that he ignored me and our meeting, but now I know he didn't mean to" and she broke into tears with Padma comforting her and Parvati soon helping while the others all looked at Ernie hanging there until Harry used a severing charm on the rope and moved Ernie's fake body into the room where the other fake bodies were.

Next Chapter 

"_Harry I saw the Killer Push …over the edge of that balcony with a smile on their face" Blaise said and Harry nodded replying "I saw it too"_

"_Albus Dumbledore you are so despicable to do that to a woman just to try and get into her robes" the Howler screeched in his ear as about a hundred followed after the article in both newspapers by Rita._


	7. High Hoe High Hoe It's Over The Balcony

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF Half-Blood Prince and Order Of the Phoenix. 

**Chapter Seven**

**High Hoe High Hoe It's Over The Balcony We Go**

Welcome back everyone well Harry is losing all those he has sat with so I think he will move seats soon and talk to people next to him instead of over missing people's chairs. Oh and the Killer and Harry have started a relationship that no one knows about but will help the first person outside of the game know who the Killer is and guess what it is actually our favourite Kooky Ravenclaw Luna.

Previous Chapter

_She broke into tears with Padma comforting her and Parvati soon helping while the others all looked at Ernie hanging there until Harry used a severing charm on the rope and moved Ernie's fake body into the room where the other fake bodies were._

Well enough boring chit chat and on with the show 

Harry was in shock as he knew that he was meant to talk to Ernie about the Killer but the Killer got to him first and now it was another of the people he was seated near gone. Blaise saw Harry's look and said "Harry what's wrong?" "Another person I am seated near at the meals gone. I guess at lunch I will move into Granger's vacant seat" Blaise nodded and said "that is a good idea. That way you are next to me and we both know the Killer and can watch for their magic" Harry smiled and joined Blaise in a game of Gobstones in which ended in a draw while the others were still comforting for Mandy.

Everyone bar Pansy and Ron were in the common room when the house elf appeared and said "Sirs and Madams Lunch be ready" Harry thanked the elf before calling up the stairs "Pansy, Ron lunch is ready" both exited their rooms with Ron half way down before Pansy had shut her door. Harry stilling looking up at Pansy saw the Killer as Pansy walked past the edge of the Balcony as she always did and suddenly the Killer smirked and pushed Pansy over the Balcony. Harry watched as a quarter of the way down tourn into the dummy and Pansy gone from the game walked over to be ready to move the body when everyone had had a look. When they were all standing around the body Harry said "It's time to move her dummy to the others. Blaise agreed and the two boys and Daphne lifted the dummy up and carried it to the body room.

Once they had entered the body room Harry said "I can't believe another person is gone so quickly" "Harry I saw the Killer Push Pansy over the edge of that balcony with a smile on their face" Blaise said and Harry nodded replying "I saw it too" Daphne nodded in agreement and joined the boys as they carried the fake Pansy to the body room as they were calling it with her next to Ernie so that they were all in the order that they had died. Harry then asked the two of them to join him in his room and once they entered they saw the killer step out of the shadows and hug Harry pulling him onto the bed and between their legs so that the Killer could hug Harry comfortably

The story by Rita about what Albus did to Minerva and Tom made the morning paper and by lunch time the whole school and read it, they were all glaring at the man as he entered the great hall for lunch. Minerva pointedly made sure that she was not in her usual seat next to Albus proving to the entire school that the story in the newspaper was factual and not some drivel out to discredit Albus.

Lunch was half over when the cloud of owls entered the great hall all carrying a Howler and all the owls went to the headmaster causing all the staff to abandon the head table and join the students away from Albus and his cloud of red angry howlers. The first one went of saying "Albus Dumbledore you are so despicable to do that to a woman just to try and get into her robes" the Howler screeched in his ear as about a hundred followed after the article in both newspapers by Rita.

At the Gryffindor table Minerva and Tom were smirking at Albus' plight and were heard by the students whispering to each other "I am glad the old goat is finally get his just desserts" "I know Minnie. I missed you while we were a part thanks to him now he has to deal with the consequences of what he did. The last war would've never happened if it wasn't for him. the Longbottoms would be sane and Harry would've had his entire life next to his parents and us" "I am glad that they are alive though and can't wait for Harry to be able to hug them and know he never has to go back to those despicable Dursley's that Albus forced him to live with" the students smirked at this and decided to get more revenge by telling Rita and the rest of the school about what they knew about Harry's past. Luna a seer went to the Gryffindor table and said to Neville, who was the leader in organising this, and said "I am a seer Nev and whatever info you need I will help you get" Neville smiled to his girlfriend and said "great to have you on board in the plan 'Down with Dumbles' the rest of us here bar idiot Weasley are planning it and plan to get help from all four houses. It will be a great way to really unite the school and help the one person who deserves it. Millicent who had been walking past said "what do you need form us Slytherins. I know Harry has always only retaliated and never started on us Slytherins and we want to help" "anything you want to add. You lot are know to be sly and that is what we need to deal with Dumbles" Millicent nodded and asked "anyone know who the Killer is?" Luna smirked and said "I do. I figured it out when the Killer kissed Harry. I knew who Harry liked as the chemistry was obvious" Millicent thinking about what Luna had just said turned to her and said "I know who it is. It is …….. the Killer. The magic wont let us say who it is just like it wont let those in the game tell who the Killer is" Luna smile and replied "it is who you're thinking though. I am a seer and know who you mean and yes she is the Killer" Millicent smirked and returned to the Slytherin table to see what they could do to help Neville and the others take Dumbledore down. Minerva smiled at the children and laughed inwards at the fact that the Slytherin/Gryffindor feud was ended by Albus, but not in the way he hoped. It was done by them all wanting to get revenge on him for Harry.

Meanwhile Harry Daphne Blaise and the Killer were in Harry's room talking when Blaise said "how is it that we all saw you kill Pansy but no one else did?" "that was the beauty of the spell. Those who knew I was the Killer would see me but those who didn't saw a shadow do it" Harry smiled from his position on the Killer's lap feeling content being in the arms of his soul mate. Daphne and Blaise saw the look and decided to let them in on the fact that Blaise and Daphne were dating so soon the two couples were relaxing and just chatting like lifelong friends.

Hermione in her room was furiously trying to figure out who the Killer was. She looked at what she knew:

The killer didn't like her, was still in the game, as the room didn't have an exit yet, and Harry Daphne and Blaise knew who it was. The last clue confused her as Harry was usually the to figure anything out, but now he was the first along with two Slytherins well she knew Slytherins were sneaking but that didn't help her figure out who the Killer was.

Hannah on the other hand heard Blaise and Harry say that they knew who the Killer was when she was killed and suddenly remembered one person watching her as she took her drink after Draco's toast. She pulled out her slip of paper and on the line wrote the name and it came back 'Congratulations you are the first Hufflepuff to guess correctly. The only two outside the game to know are a Ravenclaw and Slytherin. 

In Harry's room Harry was alone finishing off the final of the extra credit assignments that were available for the year when Alezanden appeared and said to Harry "_the newspapers got a hold of what the headmaster did to your grandparents and ran the story this morning. At lunch the howlers arrived and the rest of the staff joined the students. Neville Luna and Millicent are running a revenge campaign on the headmaster on your behalf and destroyed the last of the feuding in the school as they all were quick to point out their own faults and the others strengths. Your grandparents know about the plan and think it is great. They dealt the blow to Albus and refuse to let him know what is going to happen next to him_" Harry laughed and said "_this is awesome. He can't blame me for the next stuff to happen as I am stuck down here and he knows that. Well I ain't really and I think you and I should do a little recon and steal all his lemon drops so that he has none of his candy to offer or eat. I wonder if he dips them in anything?_" Alezanden laughed and the two flashed to Albus' office and took care of the lemon drops while Albus was still in the great hall dealing with the howlers. Fawkes saw them and asked "_what are you two doing?_" "_stealing his lemon drops Fawkes. Have we missed any?_" Fawkes was shocked that Harry understood him but replied "_I will get them as they are hidden with a little of my magic that he can use_" Harry nodded while Fawkes got the last of Albus Dumbledore's precious lemon drops.

Next Chapter

_Daphne raced out of the girls bathroom and said "Dinner will have to wait as another two have been killed. The mirror exploded as they were doing their make up for this formal meal we decided to do"_

_Albus Dumbledore was not in a good mood, first his lemon drops were gone, second he felt the bond between him and Fawkes seem to shrink and third he was humiliated and couldn't find out who did it as no student would look him in the eye so that he could read them and find the perpetrators. _


	8. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall… Oh My God

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF Half-Blood Prince and Order Of the Phoenix. 

**Chapter Eight**

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall… Oh My God**

Well it seems as though the killer has been busy not even the end of the second day and already we have six little students 'killed' but what I think is more fun is that reaction to Harry's bombshells. He may have another one and I believe this to be the worst one yet. But Harry wont need to reveal it as an OLD visitor is going to deal the death blow to the support he has on the staff and student body. Hahaha. No one knows who I am yet. The clues are as follows

I am dead in this story

Know the characters intimately

And the new one I am Male

Well happy guessing and we have had one guess as to who the Killer is and I refuse to allow the final one from ever coming out if five people haven't guessed correctly. The Killer I noticed has made me say at one stage that it was a male and then another time that it was a female. Very confusing. But if Luna Lovegood can guess what is stopping all you people out there?

Previous Chapter 

_Alezanden laughed and the two flashed to Albus' office and took care of the lemon drops while Albus was still in the great hall dealing with the howlers. Fawkes saw them and asked "what are you two doing?" "stealing his lemon drops Fawkes. Have we missed any?" Fawkes was shocked that Harry understood him but replied "I will get them as they are hidden with a little of my magic that he can use" Harry nodded while Fawkes got the last of Albus Dumbledore's precious lemon drops._

Well I guess you want to know who our next victim is… 

After Harry and Alezanden had left Dumbledore's office Fawkes smirked inwardly at the thought that the old man was without his little addiction. It wasn't long after that that Albus entered his office and was completely shocked that his lemon drop bowl was empty. Albus searched all the spots he had his lemon drops stashed and cried out in frustration just as Minerva and Severus entered the room "Who the bloody hell stole my lemon drops" Severus on hearing this burst out laughing while Minerva smirked and said "well I guess someone that doesn't like them Albus and was sick of you offering them to us" Albus groaned as the other two heads walked in ad Pomona asked "what happened?" "Someone stole all of Albus' lemon drops" "You mean we won't have to politely refuse the pieces of junk this time?" Filius asked "that right. Filius. I also think that Fawkes was in on it going by the smug look on his face" this made all four heads laugh.. Filius said "well headmaster, you will have to place an order in for them to be delivered. I know that the sweet shop in Hogsmeade gets them in just for you so that whenever you run out you can send an order to him and he will send an Owl back with them, and seeing as Fawkes helped the culprit I think you have a school Owl get them as I am not sure they would arrive otherwise" Pomona nodded and said "well what is this all about headmaster. You never summon us here and we all want to know what this is about?" Albus replied "I have called you here to ask how the students are behaving and to have our regular week before Christmas holiday meeting so that we know who to watch out for as they go home and come back suffering from home sickness" Minerva replied "all four houses have come together and I heard Luna say that she knows who the Killer is and when she tried to say who it did the same as when Blaise and Harry tried" Severus added "Yes my house have really opened up and are no longer quite so defensive and are really reacting to this new friendship well. I think that because Harry and Draco were the ones to start the end of the feud they realised that if the main opponents can cease fire then they can too. It is especially good that the other three houses have done the same" they all agreed and started the usual before holidays meeting.

But as the meeting was going on Neville Luna Millicent and Zacharias were leading it to prove that all four houses were equal, but what was most surprising was that all students in their fifth sixth and seventh year were their, bar those in the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny, with promises from all four younger years for any help they needed in bringing down Dumbledore.

But the thing that shocked them all was that Neville had said "We need a way to embarrass the ass of Dumbledore" Millicent and the other two leading the meeting agreed and asked "What do you think we should do?" Neville smirked, which on him looked truly evil said "How about we make sure he has none of the food he likes available…" just then an Owl appeared and that said 'your advisory has just lost his favourite candy and the perpetrator has set a spell on the school so that all he orders or buys never enter the building. I am Harry's ancestor and want to help you bring down Albus Dumbledore and at tea I will destroy his final support base in this establishment. Unfortunately until Harry is out of the Game he must remain headmaster. The Old One' Neville smiled and said "Harry got to the headmaster's sweets" they all laughed and then Neville said "What about making all of his clothes dull and make him talk like a goat at dinner. You know then we can really call him an old goat" Millicent nodded and they summoned Dobby and told what they needed from him and he asked "Why is you doing this to Dumbledores?" "Because he hurt Harry and professor McGonagall" once dobby heard the Albus had hurt Harry he said "what does you needs me to do?" they filled him in and he snuck into Albus' private room and made all the colours fade or turn black before waiting til the other teachers left the headmaster's office and changed the ones he was wearing.

Millicent and the Slytherins offered to do the potion needed to make Albus sound like a goat so they all adjourned to await the first prank against the headmaster.

Once the potion was ready Millicent put it on the lemon drops she had found in her room with a note saying 'my ancestor said you needed a few of these to prank the headmaster. Harry' Millicent laughed and saw Severus enter the common room and see what she was doing. He asked "What are you doing Millie?" Millicent said "pranking the headmaster. The thief found out and gave me these lemon drops so that he will take in the potion to make him sound like a goat" Severus smirked and said "give them to me and at dinner I will tell him that I found this bag of them on the floor towards the entrance hall coming down from his office" Millicent nodded and whispered "Harry was the thief" Severus smirked and replied "I guess his had a visit from Alezanden" Millicent gasped and replied "I never thought of his Phoenix"

Back in the Chamber of Secrets Harry said "Lets have a formal dinner to prove that we made it past the first six killings from the Killer?" they all agreed and went to get ready while Harry asked the House Elves to make a formal Japanese meal for them all so that they could try other cultures cuisine.

Twenty minutes later all the guys were ready and the ladies started trickling out of the bathroom when only three were left Daphne raced out of the girls bathroom and said "Dinner will have to wait as another two have been killed. The mirror exploded as they were doing their make up for this formal meal we decided to do" Harry took charge and said "Who was it Daph?" "The Patil twins" Ron snickered and said "I guess that Killer wanted to keep the twins together til Death do they part" everyone rolled their eyes at him as Harry replied "that is for married couples Ron not families. You idiot" Ron blushed and went over to the chess set and challenged Justin to a game

Severus had stopped the headmaster and said "Sir I found a bag of those despicable lollies you like on the way towards the entrance hall coming from your office" if Albus wasn't so happy about having his lolly he would've thought it strange that Severus did something nice. Well Minerva did and whispered as the headmaster joined professor Vector "what is on those lollies?" "a potion to make him sound like a goat" was the reply and both had to hide the laughter that they had from the thought as Albus was scoffing down those tainted lemon drops.

When they were all seated at the tables the students and faculty heard Albus talk like a goat and all burst out laughing and the man who had entered the hall said "I always knew you were an old goat Albus" this made the student body laugh more but Severus said "Uncle how nice to see you" "Severus. There are quite a few greats that you missed in that greeting" "I know but when it is thirty–six it does take quite a while and I decided to skip them" the man laughed and said "well I am here as my heir who is my thirty–seven greats grandson. Where is young Harry?" "he is in the middle of this great Game that he and Daphne Greengrass created to unify the school and as you can see by the intermingling, it worked" "Yes well I am afraid that I have to tell of the old goat's next big scandal" Minerva said "what scandal is that and does it have anything to do with my grandson?" "ah Minerva McGonagall?" Minerva nodded so he replied "Unfortunately, Yes" Minerva sighed and asked "what he the old goat done now?" "The old goat and Vernon Dursley pimped young Harry out as a prostitute before he started Hogwarts and removed all memory of it from young Harry's mind" that was it. The rest of the staff broke all but teacher/headmaster bond and moved away from the man so that they were not near him. Albus trying to save face magnified his voice and started bleating like a goat causing all of them to laugh at him and him to scream as the part of the potion that made him unable to hear to potion's effect wore off. He stormed out with the students all glaring at him and the old man to reveal his face, which made Filius say "Merlin?" Merlin smiled and said "Filli my old dwarf, how are you?" "I am good. So let me get this straight, Harry is your heir? As well as all four founders?" Merlin gasped and said "I knew he was of Slytherin and Gryffindor descent and the Gryffindor heir as Godric was my son and the two were soul mates, but poor Salazar was rapped and made a father by a local tavern wench on his fifteenth birthday. But I knew not about the other three. How is that possible?" "Harry's mother was my daughter and I am the Ravenclaw heir. My husband was the heir of the child from the rape and Harry's father's mother was the last of the Hufflepuff line" Merlin smiled and asked "has my heir have a phoenix. I personally have a Light Phoenix. I wonder if Harry is the one to get the Shadow Phoenix?" Severus smirked and said "Uncle his Phoenix beats yours. It's a Star Phoenix" "A what sort of Phoenix?" "A Star Phoenix and it controls all the elements" "damn good luck to the kid. I never realised how powerful he is"

Meanwhile in his office Albus Dumbledore was not in a good mood, first his lemon drops were gone, second he felt the bond between him and Fawkes seem to shrink and third he was humiliated and couldn't find out who did it as no student would look him in the eye so that he could read them and find the perpetrators. It was so frustrating and then Merlin's appearance at dinner where he destroyed my good name. Why must all my past errors suddenly be aired. Damn you Harry Potter was his only thought never once accepting his responsibility for his own actions. Fawkes sensing his master's final leap onto the path of evil knew that there was no return broke their bond and flew off into the sunset, ok he flew away before flaming down to Harry and telling what had happened before flaming to the realm of the phoenixes to tell them of why he broke his bond with Albus Dumbledore.

Next Chapter 

_Looking at the statue of the latest victim Ron said "that would be an awful way to go. I mean that is actually … isn't it?" "No Ronald that is not … it is a statue of what happened. I mean being turned to stone"_

"_M…Mer…Merlin?" Albus stuttered. "You think I am guilty?" Merlin nodded and replied "Albus Dumbledore I know you are guilty of everything I mentioned last night at dinner" Albus sunk in his chair as the staff all smirked and Severus asked "How do we replace a crappy headmaster, uncle?" Merlin smiled and said "I think there are a few greats missing Severus. But to answer your question…"_


	9. What a Cool Statue

Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix.

**Chapter Nine**

**What a Cool Statue**

Oh my god we are on to the second half of the story. You asked for the list of those who had died so at the end of this chapter I have done so including this one. Still nobody has guessed the Killer and I can tell you now that there is at most only seven students left for you to choose from as quite a few people have been successfully eliminated from the list. I have included those who have died in that number because I don't want to give you any hints. Also none of you have guessed who I am and if no one has by the final chapter I win and am able to return to life, _whispers_ (please no one guess I don't like being dead) but if you do guess, that means just one then I am doomed to be dead forever. The clues again and the new one are:

I am dead in this story

Know the characters intimately 

I am Male

And the new one I was not Voldermort or one of his Death Eaters

Hope you don't guess who I am…

Previous Chapter:

_Damn you Harry Potter was his only thought never once accepting his responsibility for his own actions. Fawkes sensing his master's final leap onto the path of evil knew that there was no return broke their bond and flew off into the sunset, ok he flew away before flaming down to Harry and telling what had happened before flaming to the realm of the phoenixes to tell them of why he broke his bond with Albus Dumbledore._

ON WITH THE SHOW PEOPLES

Harry was in shock at what Fawkes had told him about the gaps in his past that he had come to wonder about late the previous year when he and Severus had created his occlumency barriers. Calling Alezanden Harry told him what Fawkes had said the two went into Harry's mind and destroyed the memory block on Harry and Harry said "take me somewhere I can destroy something" Alezanden took him to Albus' private suit and let Harry explode destroying everything in the room never knowing the eighty nine of the ninety items were Albus' way of monitoring Harry. Albus however had an alarm on them and raced towards the room and opened the door just as a stunner was about to hit the door and was hit in the face and fell down unconscious. Harry smirked and using a knife carved into his forehead "Child Rapist' and returned to the Chamber of Secrets intent on seeing his soul mate to cry the hurt out.

Harry was thrilled when he arrived back in his room as the Killer was laying on the bed and Harry telling the Killer what he had just found out. The Killer scooped Harry into their arms and carried Harry to his bed and then locked the door and just held Harry as he cried over the sexual abuse he had been forced to endure as a small child.

An hour later the Killer said to Harry "We have to expose him and unfortunately that means revealing this baby" "I know. But as long as you are by my side I will do everything I need to destroy Dumbledore. Fawkes broke their bond last night as Fawkes believed Albus had gone to far in his controlling to be classed a Light Wizard anymore. I just wish that the game was over now. I like it and everything but I need my family as well as you. Baby will you make love to me so that I know that sex doesn't always mean pain?" the Killer nodded and the two made love and relaxed with each other and fell asleep together with the Killer glad that they had used a spell to affect a particular person especially when Harry need them more. The Killer looked at Harry and said "I love you Harry and I always will" Harry didn't respond but unconsciously moved closer so that he was securely in the Killer's arms.

The next morning Harry awoke feeling safe and secure smiled as he remembered the activities of the previous night but frowned at the newly recovered memories. Thinking to himself Harry thought 'Once I am out of here Dumbledore expect Azkaban or Death for everything you have done to me. I am sure that grandpa Merlin will start the case today so that I can be free of you' then aloud he said "Hogwarts I need you to seal Albus Dumbledore up in his suite and not allow him to come down until grandfather Merlin has Amelia Bones there to charge him of the list of ever growing crimes that there is against him" Hogwarts sent a pulse of magic with the reply "Even better I have him in a magic free zone unable to access his powers or anything he likes" Harry smirked and joined the group of people heading to the kitchen for breakfast but as they entered the common room Harry said "Who's statue?" Blaise went closer and said "that is Justin" Looking at the statue of the latest victim Ron said "that would be an awful way to go. I mean that is actually Justin isn't it?" "No Ronald that is not Justin it is a statue of what happened. I mean being turned to stone" "thank goodness, then I was worried that it was him and that the killer had planned to do that for me or worse" "Ron as Harry and I have said dozens of times. No one can be hurt here, Hogwarts made sure of that" Daphne said exasperated "so give it a rest" Ron nodded and they all sat down to breakfast after they all moved the Justin statue into the body room. 

Meanwhile back on the outside world Albus was furious about the conditions he was forced to endure and was currently having a temper tantrum mush to the amusement of the staff who were outside. Minerva looking at Albus said "Harry knows what happened" "how do you know that?" Tom asked "check out Albus' forehead" they all did and Severus sneered "nothing more than he deserves. As much as I made people believed I despised Harry it was obvious that he has a natural talent for potions that he was wasting and it frustrated me. The boy could easily pass he masters now and it would be no sweat. In fact I think we should all have a copy of the current masters tests and test him once he comes out of the Chamber of Secrets" Minerva nodded and they all agreed before Merlin said "ok back to the situation at hand, wee have to deal with Albus" they all nodded and entered the little non-magic room Albus was stuck in and Merlin said "I Merlin hereby decree that you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are guilty of a long list of charges that seems by the hour to grow" "M…Mer…Merlin?" Albus stuttered. "You think I am guilty?" Merlin nodded and replied "Albus Dumbledore I know you are guilty of everything I mentioned last night at dinner" Albus sunk in his chair as the staff all smirked and Severus asked "How do we replace a crappy headmaster, uncle?" Merlin smiled and said "I think there are a few greats missing Severus. But to answer your question you need the heir to all four founders, which in this case is Harry so as soon as he is out of the game Albus expect to be out on your arse and never to re-enter Hogwarts ever again" Albus paled and said "how can you stop me from being here?" "easy you will be going on trial and sent to Azkaban which Hogwarts informed me is why the area around you is a magic free zone and none of the things you like will be available to you. Harry just wanted you locked away from people so that they didn't get hurt but Hogwarts wants you to suffer he also wants me to bring the charges up against you and as I am Merlin I think my word will suffice until Harry is here" Albus paled further and fainted so the staff locked the door as they left knowing that Albus Dumbledore was done for…

Next Chapter:

Finding …lying on the floor surrounded by snakes shocked Blaise and Harry but Harry yelled "People another victim" "Does anyone here not agree that all the charges against him should bring him to trial?" Amelia asked. Looking around they noticed that not a single person gathered wanted to defend Deaths to date including this lovely chapter from Midnightsun198

1 **Hannah **Poison in drink Huff

2 **Draco **Strangle Slyth

3 **Terry **Drown Rave

4 **Hermione **Buried Under Books Gryff

5 **Ernie **Hung Huff

6 **Pansy **Fall over balcony Slyth

7/8 **Patil twins **Mirror Exploding Rave & Gryff

9 **Justin **Turned to stone Huff

Ok People the next chapter will not be released unless two of you guess correctly who the killer is…


	10. What A Hissing Way To Go

Ok Disclaimer Here Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix.

**Chapter Ten**

**What A Hissing Way To Go**

Merlin, I mean it is really Merlin. I wish I wasn't dead so that I could meet him. Harry is his heir too, damn lucky kid. Oh and Hogwarts will have some guests and some aren't welcome by the students while others will destroy more of Albus' reverence.

Well so far no one knows who I am and I relented on holding out on you by making two people correctly guessing who the Killer is. Oh and thank you all of you for not guessing who I am as I am closer to being alive again.

Previous Chapter:

"_Hogwarts wants you to suffer he also wants me to bring the charges up against you and as I am Merlin I think my word will suffice until Harry is here" Albus paled further and fainted so the staff locked the door as they left knowing that Albus Dumbledore was done for…_

OK LET GET THIS CHAPTER ON THE ROAD PEOPLES:

After breakfast Blaise and Harry sat down to talk about the ancient runes assignment when Blaise said "Harry what happened last night? I know something bad happened but I can tell that something good happened also" Harry explained everything and the two went to Blaise's room to talk privately and Daphne seeing that they needed a private moment decided to set up a round Robin chess tournament and went around asking who wanted to be in it. Very quickly Ron signed up and expected to win it all smirked as all the others signed up.

After the others had all signed up Daphne went to Blaise's room just as the boys were exiting and filled them in on the tournament. Harry smirked and signed up with Blaise saying "I will be the judge to make sure that there is no cheating. But do you want it to be that everyone is against each other or will the loser be eliminated?" "that do you two think?" Harry replied "elimination that way it wont take so long as we already on the third day of the game and we will end on the fifth" Blaise nodded in agreement so Daphne said "well then lets go announce it and get the game started" the boys nodded and Harry asked "can I go against Ron at the end if I am still in it please" the both nodded smirking knowing that Ron would lose the grand finale of the chess tournament.

The first game was between Ron and Mandy, the game went for half an hour before Ron finally won after getting the black king trapped in a corner. Harry was next and it was against Daphne and everyone was surprised that Harry won the game after getting it down to his king and queen and Daphne's king. Susan and Anthony were next and Susan very quickly won as Anthony wasn't very good at the game. After that Harry said "I want Daphne and Mandy to have another go as these two I can tell are great players and we need four players for the next round. Anthony I think you know what I am saying?" "I agree Harry. If you had have asked me this I would've had done the same so there are no problems" Daphne and Mandy quickly sat down and shockingly Daphne lost within five minutes of playing time. Daphne herself were shocked and very quickly left the room as she said that she lost as she needed to use the toilet.

Harry saw the Killer follow Daphne and went as well hoping that the Killer was only talking to her but for some reason knew that it was Daph's turn to 'die' but just as he got to the door Mandy said "Harry I can we talk?" Harry nodded and the two went into the kitchen area and the two sat down so that Mandy could talk "I am worried Harry, that this game will transfer to hate we have for other houses to the Killer" "I don't think so, Mandy. For it to do that the Killer would have to kill off everyone but those from their house or are their friend and we know that that isn't true. The Killer has killed people from every house and no one is safe. I actually think that it will be Daphne next that is 'killed' because as she left the room the Killer followed her" Mandy nodded and said "then lets go back out and you and Blaise can go make sure that she is ok" Harry nodded and they went back into the common room so that Harry could get Blaise and go check on Daphne.

When Harry and Blaise got to the girl's bathroom Blaise yelled out "Daph are you ok?" but there was no answer and Harry noticed that the door was ajar.

Upon opening the door Harry was shocked at all the Snake phantoms. The two boys were in shock at finding Daphne lying on the floor surrounded by snakes shocked Blaise and Harry but Harry yelled "People another victim" the other four raced in and were shocked and Ron burst out laughing and said "how ironic is it that a Slytherin was killed bitten by a Snake" Blaise turned to Ron and in a voice that full of disgust said "get out you hypocrite. You were pissed off cause we said that about Granger and yet you do the same thing when it was a Slytherin. You are pathetic and I hope someone beats you in this chess comp so that you lose your one achievement" Ron was in shock and stormed out as they moved the fake Daphne into the room next to Justin's statue.

Out in the 'Real world the Weasleys had entered Hogwarts followed shortly after by Lily and James. Lily upon seeing her real parents hugged them before seeing the Weasleys there and turned to Arthur and Molly and said "You two will stay the hell away from my son as well as your youngest two children" Fred George Bill Percy and Charlie didn't know what was going on so Severus filled them in so they all looked at the mother father and sister with disgust and Charlie asked Bill "anyway we can disown those four?" Bill nodded and whispered back "agree with me and they are gone. It takes two adult family members and one has to be the head or the heir to do so" Charlie nodded so Bill said "I William Arthur Maximus Weasley hereby disown Arthur Opticus, Molly Virginia, Ronald Maxwell, and Virginia Molly Elizabeth from the Weasley line as my right as the heir of the Weasley Lordship" "I Charles Daniel Christopher do support heir William Arthur Maximus Weasley and hereby disown Arthur Opticus, Molly Virginia, Ronald Maxwell, and Virginia Molly Elizabeth from the Weasley line" Molly and Arthur were shocked but Charlie added "And as I am the Head of the Prewitt Family with Fred Weasley as my heir I hereby announce that none of them will be welcomed into the Prewitt family" Molly fainted and Ginny sneered replying "who needs those names. I have enough money on my own to support myself" "actually Virginia as that money was gained while you were a Weasley they get that money" Arthur replied. Lily smirked and said "guess you will either have a muggle name or be the no-names" James laughed and so did the Weasley boys. "I can't wait for Ronald to get out of the game so he can find out his fate. He has consistently proclaimed that he was the Prewitt heir and I am proud to say he isn't.

Meanwhile at the ministry of magic Amelia bones was leading a wizengott meeting to decide if Albus Dumbledore would be brought to justice "Does anyone here not agree that all the charges against him should bring him to trial?" Amelia asked. Looking around they noticed that not a single person gathered wanted to defend Albus due to the crimes that he had committed against their hero

Next Chapter:

"_Harry will you help us with this spell?" Blaise asked handing out the practise wands to everyone. But just as cast the spell …'s wand exploded._

Ok well there goes the first to know in the game who knew who the killer was. I think as the game comes to an end that things will get harder to find out who the Killer is. Now I have to say that we got a few people that could be the Killer and I know that at most including those that have been killed ONLY SEVEN PEOPLE could possibly be the Killer and no I will not list them other then Blaise Daphne Harry and Hannah.


	11. Oops That Was The Wrong Wand

Ok Disclaimer Here Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Oops That Was The Wrong Wand**

Well Daphne has said goodbye and as a host I expected her to last longer but what we expect and what get can be two different things. What someone has guessed correctly the Killer. YAY but not me yet thankfully. When I am guessed then I will announce who I am and will remain DEAD please keep not figuring out that I have no magic, never did.

Previous Chapter:

_Ron burst out laughing and said "how ironic is it that a Slytherin was killed bitten by a Snake" Blaise turned to Ron and in a voice that full of disgust said "get out you hypocrite. You were pissed off cause we said that about Granger and yet you do the same thing when it was a Slytherin. You are pathetic and I hope someone beats you in this chess comp so that you lose your one achievement" Ron was in shock and stormed out as they moved the fake Daphne into the room next to Justin's statue._

WELL ON WITH THE STORY AND DEATH MAY COME QUICK TO OUR STUDENT

It was now round two of the chess tournament and Ron was slated to go against Mandy and Harry against Susan. Ron and Mandy's game went for two hours before it was finished and strangely Harry and Susan's went for twice as long so by the time the games were over they all decided that it was lunch time and headed over to the dining room to enjoy lunch and as soon as they got in there they noticed that the table had finally been shrunken for the final six students Harry was happy that the table was a circle so that there were no ends and everyone could look at, and communicate with everyone else. Harry noticed that there were two Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors but only one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin so Harry said "guys I think it will be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw next" "why would you think that Potter?" Ron asked "because we have two players left and so do the Ravenclaws. So which house do we think is next?" Blaise replied "following the pattern I would say Ravenclaw as that has been how it has been so far" the others nodded and Mandy and Anthony both looked worried wondering which of them was next and who would be the second last victim.

After lunch Blaise decided that they needed some spell practice and decided to use practice wands so that none of the spells hurt anyone.

After a good half hour they all wanted to learn the Patronus spell but they only knew one person that was able to do the spell. "Harry will you help us with this spell?" Blaise asked handing out the practise wands to everyone. But just as cast the spell Mandy's wand exploded. Everyone was in shock so Harry said "well that is how Mandy left the game" they all nodded as they picked up the Mandy dummy to be placed in the body room.

Fred and George were pissed off at how things were turning out with their former relatives as Dumbledore had tried to make their eldest siblings reinstate them after the three had gone to where he was to complain. They were thankful that Bill and Charlie were staying strong and decided that it was payback time and they stood up and George said "before our former parents were disowned they had placed both Fred and I under an oath of obedience as we caught them stealing money from Harry's trust vault. Thankfully we had caused enough of a disturbance that the goblins came and asked what was going on and we were able to tell them and they returned the money and have been taking money to cover the rest of the money that they had stolen from Harry. this is also why Albus Dumbledore has been unable to steal any of Harry's money as he had been and the goblins returned it all and covered the interest that those three had cost Harry. we are proud to announce that our store the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is co-owned by us two and Harry Potter. He has half as he was the one who gave us our start-up money and owns the shop that we are working out of" the students cheered and James said "wow our baby boy is taking after me in my marauderer ways" Fred hearing this asked "which of the four were you. We know Harry knows who they are and other than knowing that Wormtail is a traitor we have no idea on who they are" "I am Prongs Sirius Black my blood-brother is Padfoot and Remus Lupin is Moony. You see we became animagus to help him with his Werewolf transformations" "did they know he was a Werewolf James?" "Lily asked "yes Lily they know as Severus announced it when Sirius was freed in Harry's third year and I was a teacher here" Lily nodded and laughed at how Fred and George were worshipping James and Remus. Molly however turned to the two men and said "you two are the reason my twins sons will amount to nothing and get no where in life!" James and Remus laughed and said "Mrs No-Name those two boys store is doing very well and if Harry is backing them and it gets out others will want to become a franchise of theirs. I think you are jealous of your ex-families success in life compared to your failings"

Back in the Chamber Harry was talking about how well his two keepers were going compared to the previous one and even said "I think that they both like Oliver Wood stand a good chance of going pro unlike the keeper last year" Ron hearing this screamed "POTTER I COULD SO GO PRO IF I WANTED" "YEAH TO THE BLOODY CANNONS AS THEY ARE THE ONLY TEAM BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WOULD LOOK BETTER THAN THE KEEPER AT THE MOMENT. HUH NO-NAME. Wow you have been disowned from the Weasley family and until you or your parents choose a new one you are Ronald No-Name" this made them all laugh and Ron to scream "NOW MY FAMILY DOESN'T RECOGNISE ME Potter THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" "NO IT BLOODY ISN'T RONALD. IT IS YOU YOUR PARENTS DUMBLEDORE AND YOUR SISTERS FAULT AS I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU STEALING SPYING AND BETRAYING ME. YOU LOT DID THAT ALL BY YOURSELVES AND NOT BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TOO. AS IF ANY ONE WOULD WANT TO BE STOLEN FROM SPIED ON AND MADE TO LOOK LIKE A FOOL WHEN IT CAME OUT. I HATE YOU AND THOSE OTHERS FOR DOING THIS TO ME. I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT BEEN A GOOD FRIEND AND HELPFUL YET I AS AN ORPHAN GET USED ABUSED AND HUMILIATED AGAINST BECAUSE YOU ARE FIVE GREEDY SELFISH AND HORRIBLE PEOPLE. I ONLY WISH I HAD SEEN WHAT YOU LOT WERE LIKE FORM THE GET GO SO THAT I HAD HAVE BEEN SUPPORTED BY REAL FRIENDS WHEN I NEEDED IT AND NOT HAVE FAKES SUPPORT ME BUT TELL THEIR MASTER WHAT I SAID. THAT IS RIGHT DUMBLEDORE IS ACTING LIKE A DARK LORD AND I LEARNT RECENTLY THAT FAWKES LEFT HI AFTER IT CAME OUT WHAT HE DID TO ME BEFORE I STARTED HOGWARTS. HE USED ME AS A PROSTITUTE AD WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO START HOGWARTS WIPED IT ALL FROM MY MEMORY. WELL MY ANCESTOR Merlin REVEALED IT AND FAWKES ON HEARING THIS DECIDED TO BREAK ALL TIES WITH ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE AS HE BELIEVED THAT ALBUS HAD TURNED DARK AND WAS NO LONGER WORTHY OF HAVING A PHOENIX COMPANION" they were all in shock so Harry stormed out and was joined in his room with the Killer so he said "I want No-Name to go next so that I no longer need to fight with people" the Killer nodded and whispered "I planned that and made sure that you and him were in the grand final together. No baby I think you will get some pity looks from people but know I don't pity you I am upset that you went through this and plan to get revenge on your uncle and all those that raped you. I know you will deal with Dumbledore so I leave him to you. But any help you wish to give with the others will be gracefully accepted" Harry nodded and the two laid down, locked the door and fell into a peaceful nap knowing that the person they would be with forever was holding them.

Next Chapter:

"_The final match in this miniature chess tournament between Harry Potter and Ronald No-Name"_

"_Checkmate Ron?" "But how?" "Easy I let you believe I was worse at chess then I actually was." Ron was confused and soon everyone had come over to help pack up when …picked up the black queen and was electrocuted._


	12. NoName’s Queen will heal the Pissed

Chapter 1 Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix.

**Chapter Twelve**

**No-Name's Queen will heal the Pissed**

Well things have really heated up between Ron and Harry. Thankfully Ron is the next to go as the Killer revealed that in the last chapter. I hope it is painful and I please someone try and guess who I am as I think I deserve a guess and not be forgotten just because there is a Killer on the loose and no one has guessed who. Wait a minute last chapter I said someone had and now I have to say no one has man Hogwarts make up your mind you are driving us crazy.

How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do AF I will make sure you remain dead if I have to tell the People who you are myself for that comment. Now get back to your job and narrate this lovely story of betrayal and intrigue. OR ELSE…

OK. OK you win. I will do my job but please let me live I don't like being dead it is boring to watch and not be a part of it. I think the people who have been faked killed have a brief feeling of what I am going through. So people don't guess who I am . HOLY & YOU GAVE THEM MY INITIALS. HOGWARTS HOW BLOODY DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME

Hehe, Hehe that is what you get for annoying me before you were killed

Previous Chapter:

_I want No-Name to go next so that I no longer need to fight with people" the Killer nodded and whispered "I planned that and made sure that you and him were in the grand final together. Now baby I think you will get some pity looks from people but know I don't pity you I am upset that you went through this and plan to get revenge on your uncle and all those that raped you. I know you will deal with Dumbledore so I leave him to you. But any help you wish to give with the others will be gracefully accepted" Harry nodded and the two laid down, locked the door and fell into a peaceful nap knowing that the person they would be with forever was holding them._

WELL ON WITH THE STORY PEOPLES AND MAY YOU GUESS BEFORE HOGWARTS DOES SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO MY SPIRIT…

When the final five contestants entered the dinning room for breakfast on the second last day of the Event there was a small table with four seats and Harry noticed that Ron would be opposite him and not next to him and he smiled thinking 'at least he isn't next to me. I wonder if I can make a wall so that I don't see his face until I have to so that I can thrash him in chess? Suddenly a strange looking mirror came between the seat set up for him and Ron. Harry smiled and Blaise laughed and whispered "I think your wish magic has begun to show itself" Harry laughed and Ron said "what is that there for?" Harry sat down and looking at the picture said "well it is so that I don't have to see you til the final NO-NAME" Ron screeched and yelled "YOU BLOODY IDIOT. JUST CAUSE YOU ARE PATHETIC LOSER WHO HAS NO ONE THAT TRULY CARES FOR YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO THAT OTHERS HAVE NO ONE" Harry's self control broke and the block exploded into a million pieces and the whole group bar Ron backed up and watched as Harry turned pure red and when he spoke it wasn't a yell it was deadly whisper and Harry said "Ronald you better never speak to me again because if you do and it is more of this trash then I will not be responsible for my actions" the threat scared Ron and he literally ran from the room and wasn't seen until Anthony went to his room to get him for the chess match

"The final match in this miniature chess tournament between Harry Potter and Ronald No-Name" Ron glared and Harry said "stop glaring at a person just because they are forced to call you Ron No-Name" Ron quickly lost the glare and soon they were into the game with the only noise the two boys telling their pieces where to go. Harry sacrificed two pawns so that he could kill Ron's queen. Shocking Ron and all the others.

After another forty-five minutes Harry said "Checkmate Ron?" "But how?" "Easy I let you believe I was worse at chess then I actually was." Ron was confused and soon everyone had come over to help pack up when Ron picked up the black queen and was electrocuted.

Next Chapter:

The whole group was so calm with Ron gone and everyone really just enjoyed the relaxed environment a Ron-free zone created "The spell came from behind … and suddenly there was a new manikin, and the note said "…has been hit by a neck snapping curse that kills instantly" 


	13. Don’t Bow Out Now

Ok Disclaimer Here Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Don't Bow Out Now**

I can't believe it I am revealed and can no longer come back that is right Casualchaos guessed that I am Argus Filch and it is all Hogwarts Fault for giving my initials away. Well I plan to get my revenge and make sure Harry and her meet face to face

What do you mean get me back. You were a rotten little worm and if you don't do your job as narrator I will have you replaced

Yeah right no one could do it at this late stage as there are only three more chapters to come

You do it and I will show you what I mean

We'll see Hogwarts

Honestly Hogwarts why did you let this little worm narrate this story?

Because Godric he deserved it for his sacrifice

_Well I think you should let me and Godric do it Hogwarts we aren't biased we love Harry and you all the same_

**I will think about it Salazar**

_**Honestly Hogwarts Helga and I wonder why you put up with those two boys?**_

Because Rowena I love my four creators equally See I told you that Rowena but no one listens to Helga

_**(honestly you lot I, as the writer, think that we need to let Argus do his final or not so final narration and find out who is next to die)**_

(all six nod and the founders sneer at Argus as Hogwarts smirks and secretly hopes that Argus can lose his job to her creators)

Previous Chapter:

_After another forty-five minutes Harry said "Checkmate Ron?" "But how?" "Easy I let you believe I was worse at chess then I actually was." Ron was confused and soon everyone had come over to help pack up when Ron picked up the black queen and was electrocuted._

LET US GET THIS CHAPTER OVER WITH BEFORE I AM OUT OF MY JOB The fact that they had just moved Ron's fake body in next Mandy's made the final four smile at the fact that Ron was gone and there would be no more arguments. Hermione really wanted to with Ron as she knew he would be so upset and devastated at his exit and would be pacing and destroying things in his room. She was correct and Hogwarts was happy to not replace anything for what he had done to her heir The whole group was so calm with Ron gone and everyone really just enjoyed the relaxed environment a Ron-free zone created that they decided to have a mock formal dinner to celebrate being the final four. The Killer smiled and decided to let formal dinner go ahead and not kill the next victim and until after the meal was finished. So they all went to their separate rooms to dress and the Killer smiled as he watched as Harry walked out of the room looking wonderful in the robes that he had left on the bed for him. before anyone else joined them the Killer kissed Harry and whispered "you my love are like a Angel in my eyes with how beautiful you look" Harry blushed so the Killer kissed Harry sweetly on the hand and went back to his room to finish getting ready When all four were ready they all entered the dinner hall they saw that the house elves had set up a beautiful African banquet for them to they tucked into it and enjoyed it and the talk was all relaxed and not tense at all unlike it had been before Ron had been taken out of the game so Harry said "I thank the Killer for finally giving us peace with No-name gone" the others laughed and said similar toasts causing Ron to lose it again destroying the last few things not ash in his room causing Hogwarts to smirk and cause a little bit of wind to cause the ash to fly around the room and Ron to use his magic to repair everything he had destroyed. As they were leaving the dinner hall after their meal Susan collapsed and Harry said "The spell came from behind Susan and suddenly there was a new manikin, and the note said 'Susan has been hit by a neck snapping curse that kills instantly'" "well that is the last girl in the game so now we have the final three and we are all males" Anthony nodded looking at the two boys suspiciously wondering which of the two was the Killer. Blaise and Harry on the other hand smirked and Harry looked at Blaise and said "wonder who is next?" "following the pattern the next is……… I don't know"

When Harry entered his room he was shocked to see a lady standing there so he asked

HA, HA, HA. Hogwarts I win

"who are you?" "**I am Hogwarts and I felt you deserved to see my corporeal form and I wanted to give you a gift. Harry I grant you the gift of Beast speech as all four of my creators had**" "thank you my lady. I will treasure it. As it is your presence that makes this my home" Hogwarts smiled and faded out leaving the boy to sleep.

Goodbye Argus you're no longer needed as a narrator and I hereby sentence your spirit to the squib version of Hell a place where only you can't use magic and others can…

Next Chapter:

_The fire in …'s room was out of control and the manikin was spat out saying '… died in the fire_

_Harry using Alezanden ported the little room Albus Dumbledore was in and let the man have everything that Harry had wanted to say to the man for years "ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE …_


	14. And The Flames Throw Out Their Answer

Ok Disclaimer Here Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**And The Flames Throw Out Their Answer**

**I Hogwarts have announced last chapter that Argus was gone so I hand over to your new narrators the Four Founders of Hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw **_**Hi Everyone **_**Helga Hufflepuff **_It's good to be here_** Salazar Slytherin **_we are happy to help _**and Godric Gryffindor **Why am I the last to be introduced Hogwarts? **Because I choose to make you last you little trouble maker **Godric pouts and snuggles tightly into Salazar

_**Anyway boys we need to get the show on the road so they can find out who is next and what Harry says to Dumble…what sits face**_

I know Rowena I like Harry's yelling he does some cool magic

Previous Chapter:

_When Harry entered his room he was shocked to see a lady standing there so he asked "who are you?" "__**I am Hogwarts and I felt you deserved to see my corporeal form and I wanted to give you a gift. Harry I grant you the gift of Beast speech as all four of my creators had**__" "thank you my lady. I will treasure it. As it is your presence that makes this my home" Hogwarts smiled and faded out leaving the boy to sleep._

"WELL LETS GO LADY AND GENTLEMEN" "ROWENA!" Godric said exasperated causing the other two to giggle at Rowena as she blushed

After moving Susan in next Ron's dummy **which was smarter than the real one, **_**"thank you Hogwarts but the people want to know what Harry says to Albus" **_**sorry, **everyone went to their own room to get undressed and they planned to meet in the common area to chat about their favourite death, I bet I know Harry's _**Godric we aren't meant to be this intrusive **_why not? It's interesting and makes us more involved personally_ Godric Rowena wants us to stay in the background and make sure that the story is told not but in and give our own thoughts_ but we are narrating meaning we will do this besides Hogwarts did it first and Godric poked out his tongue at Salazar making the other two laugh and him say _Godric please you are an old ghost so please show your maturity __Salazar I think you are asking to much of your husband__ I have to agree Helga Godric hasn't matured yet and I am still keeping hope that we can change that but the hope is dying __**anyway back to the story**_

The three met in the common area and Anthony went first and said " my favourite death would have to be the exploding mirror as I always hate girls who take that long in front of a mirror" "aren't you lucky that Susan doesn't then?" hart slyly asked "I know she is a great girlfriend… wait how did you know?" the little make out session you two had first night I went to the toilet while you two were in here having fun" Anthony blushed Blaise said "I have to say that I have two Grangers and Pansy's" Harry smiled and said "mine was Ron's as I knew it was coming and that was why I made sure he picked up the queen as the Killer told me that Ron needed to pick up his queen after the game and would be gone" they all nodded I knew Harry would pick No-Name's death as he was sick of the arrogant turd. How he ended up in my house I will never know _ok Godric you were right now can we please not interrupt this story again?_ But I am being a good narrator and telling people what I figured out too _**well I don't care Godric this childish talk needs to stop before we ruin the story and tell who the Killer is **_**you wont Rowena as the magic affects you and all the readers as well **_**I don't care Hogwarts we need to let the story continue without interruptions**_ Hogwarts walks off muttering **you will pay for that Rowena I am in control of this story** Rowena gulped and ran to her room to hide from Hogwarts after hearing her say **I wonder how she would feel being a mouse in a garden of cats for an hour**

The talk between the boys lasted until the early afternoon when the boys went to their rooms to get any last minute homework they needed to do.

After five minutes Harry left his room but as he walked past Blaise's room he saw smoke coming from under the door so he yelled "Anthony help there is a fire in Blaise's room" Anthony was there in a second just as Blaise's door opened. The boys looked and saw that the fire in Blaise's room was out of control and the manikin was spat out saying 'Blaise died in the fire' the boys looked at each other as the fire mysteriously died and went back to their rooms after taking the Blaise corpse into the room and placed it next to Susan's. _Wow we saw got past the death quick didn't we?_ So now you're okay with this?_ Only pretend not to be cause of Rowena's temper but with her gone we can say what we want _**Awesome I am glad you aren't quite as dull and boring as Rowena is. **_Me be like that remember it is my ghost that is Peeves Hogwarts I can't believe that Godric is the ghost of my house and Helga of Ravenclaw. Where is Rowena's ghost. _**She is usually hiding in the secret library where she made the books able to be read by ghosts **that explains a lot you know. I think the woman misses her husband and is feeling lonely as I see Helga's husband's ghost is the main ghost for Hufflepuff _**So that is what you lot think of me. I am dull because I Miss my husband, well you're right his ghost is travelling and it has left me all alone. Do you think we should all go say hi to Harry? **_**I think I will as you're predecessor narrator made me and Harry meet**

Harry was in his room thinking when Hogwarts reappeared in his room so he asked "what is the reason for this visit Hogwarts?" "**I thought that you should know that if you don't visit Dumbledork soon he wont be here when the Game ends tomorrow**" Harry smirked and asked "you and who want me to have a screaming match at him?" just then the ghosts of the founders appeared and the Bloody Baron smirked and said "I am actually Godric Gryffindor. Peeves is my husband Salazar Slytherin the Grey lady is Helga Hufflepuff and the new ghost is Rowena Ravenclaw. We have watched you and noticed that when you scream at something your magic is ready to attack and we want to see what it will do to the soon to be ex-headmaster of our establishment" Harry looked at them in surprise before saying "honestly Godric did you not think I didn't know about Sal. He and I have chatted for hours after I caught him plotting in Parseltongue. Honestly the silly man didn't know that I had his gift and he was kinda shocked when I plotted with him in second year" the other founders and Hogwarts were in shock so the two men whispered in parseltongue "honestly Salazar I thought you would've told your husband" "_I wanted to but thought he would be jealous that I was friends with our heir. I knew the moment I saw you Harry that you were our heir_" Godric got fed up so he said "will you two please stick to English so that we are all included in the conversation" Harry looked at them confused and asked "Don't you all have the gift of Beast Speech?" Hogwarts smiled and said "**parseltongue young heir is the only animal speak that isn't part of the usual gift. We don't understand why not but the ability to talk to snakes is different then beast speech as is Phoenix tongue. Every other animals language is bar those two**" "which I have" Harry explained shocking them further. Harry proved this by summoning Alezanden and saying to the bird "Alezanden will you please take me to visit the current headmaster as I hear they are taking him away today" Alezanden nodded replying "of course young speaker shall we go now?" so Harry using Alezanden ported the little room Albus Dumbledore was in and let the man have everything that Harry had wanted to say to the man for years "ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD BEHAVE THAT WAY TOWARDS ME OVER THE YEARS. DON'T EVEN TRY TO PLAY INNOCENT YOU MORON FAWKES TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID BEFORE I STARTED HOGWARTS AND ALEZANDEN HELPED BE BREAK THE OBLIVIATION CHARM YOU PLACED ON ME TO FORGET THE HORRIBLE THINGS YOU DID" Albus looking at Harry backed up scared at the wild magic around him _**good he deserves to lose his final piece of dignity. Hey Hogwarts can we make him piss himself? **_**And you told Godric and I off for this? But I think we will and also see what Harry's magic does to him**

Albus decided to try and save face and said "I don't know what you mean my boy" that caused Harry to snap completely which when Albus saw Harry's eyes turned GOLD he literally pissed himself and ran to the far end of the room as Harry said in a deadly whisper "Albus Dumbledore I can see in your eyes that you know exactly what you have done and now I am going to use my wild magic to feel all the pain you have made me feel over the years" Albus paled as the wild magic hit him and he rolled into a tight ball at the pain he was experiencing. Harry on the other hand returned to the Chamber of Secrets to cool off in his boyfriends arms.

Meanwhile Lily James Minerva Tom Remus Sirius and Amelia Bones were all on the other side of the door shocked at the power Harry had and his parents and grandparents were proud of Harry's revenge as it was the one where Harry only got even and didn't do anything else

Next Chapter:

_Anthony said "so are you the Killer Harry or am I?" Harry smirked before suddenly ice started to appear on the floor…_

I think we should take a moment to remember all Fourteen departed students and the order that their fake corpses lie _**I agree Godric and I see that Helga and Salazar are nodding in agreement so Hogwarts if you would do the honours**_** I would love to my parents**

1 **Hannah **Poison in drink Huff

2 **Draco **Strangle Slyth

3 **Terry **Drown Rave

4 **Hermione **Buried Under Books Gryff

5 **Ernie **Hung Huff

6 **Pansy **Fall over balcony Slyth

7/8 **Patil twins **Mirror Exploding Rave & Gryff

9 **Justin **Turned to stone Huff

10 **Daphne**Snake bite Slyth

11 **Mandy **Backfiring wand Rave

12 **Ron **Electrocuted by queen chess piece Gryff

13 **Susan **Snapped neck Huff

14 **Blaise **Burnt in fire Slyth


	15. What Should We Do With And Ice Sculpture

Ok Disclaimer Here Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix.

**Chapter Fifteen **

**What Should We Do With And Ice Sculpture **

Shh people Godric Rowena and Salazar are all fighting over something so I thought I would introduce this second last fight. Well Harry has gotten his revenge and has lost all that know who the Killer is. Anyway I am happy his parents and family saw him and will destroy the man further

Previous Chapter:

"Albus Dumbledore I can see in your eyes that you know exactly what you have done and now I am going to use my wild magic to feel all the pain you have made me feel over the years" Albus paled as the wild magic hit him and he rolled into a tight ball at the pain he was experiencing. Harry on the other hand returned to the Chamber of Secrets to cool off in his boyfriends arms.

Meanwhile Lily James Minerva Tom Remus Sirius and Amelia Bones were all on the other side of the door shocked at the power Harry had and his parents and grandparents were proud of Harry's revenge as it was the one where Harry only got even and didn't do anything else

TIME TO LET THE NEXT PERSON BITE THE DUST AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO DUMBLEDORK PEOPLE

As Harry went into the common room where Anthony was Anthony said "so are you the Killer Harry or am I?" Harry smirked before suddenly ice started to appear on the floor "umm Anthony I think that the next victim is about to be attacked" "why?" Anthony asked panicking Harry didn't reply but just pointed to the ice that was around Anthony's feet and slowly going up his leg. Just as Anthony was about to say anything he vanished and the mummy appeared and the ice covered the whole body so the Killer walked into the room and said "well I guess it's just you and me my love but until tomorrow they cannot know who I am so lets have some other country food and retire for the night." Harry agreed and the two boys went to the dinning room which had been set up for a romantic dinner for two and the two just relaxed and enjoyed the Italian feast they had and really just enjoyed their time together.

Hermione and Ron were furious that the Killer had killed themselves sometime through the game as they had just decided that Harry was the Killer and were going to let him have it. But with the Killer having killed themselves that was something else but were still annoyed they were stuck for another day. Blaise Daphne Hannah and Ernie all smiled at the fact that the Killer had done something so beautiful for Harry as they all knew that Harry deserved the affection after the horrors he had been forced to endure thanks to Dumbledore.

Hold it Helga what have we said about not telling us when the story was to continue _and then to allow Anthony to die before we got here, Rowena Hogwarts Helga started the next chapter without us__** WHAT Helga. You allowed the next death to occur and cos you did it there isn't much info **_**Well I guess we are going to deal with the Dumbledork situation and bar Helga from being here for the rest of the movie. **_Wait a minute. I was in the room as it started up so I introduced it. This isn't my fault anyway people want to understand things about us. Like How me and Godric got our jobs and Rowena where is your husband._**Well I think I can answer that. Helga was anointed as the Ravenclaw ghost thirty years after their death and the current headmistress decided that the four houses needed a House ghost and as she saw Helga she called her the Grey Lady and announced that she had made the Grey Lady as the Ravenclaw ghost and her father the Now Hufflepuff ghost and her husband who had died a year before was the Gryffindor ghost. She then saw Godric who had jokingly made his look of a murderer of someone with this victims blood and penitence chains. In fact he is a poltergeist like Sal and sometimes they swap over as Peeves and The Bloody Baron. As for Rowena's Husband **_**well he is here at Hogwarts but is trapped in the Chamber of Secrets underneath the floor where Harry's room is. Hey Can I Ask Harry To Free Him Hogwarts?" **_**I think you can but we will do that now and then deal with Harry's family and destroy Albus' Ego completely. Ok we have definitely talked to much and need to let our audience hear what is going on.**

Back in the Chamber Rowena appeared in front of the two boys and said "_**hi boys Harry knows this but Mister Killer I am the ghost of Miss Rowena Ravenclaw. Anyway I am here to ask a favour of you Harry. You see my husband is trapped under your room Harry and I need you to free him if you could also Helga Godric and Salazar say hi**_" Harry smiled and the three went to Harry's room, where Harry saw an inscription that read 'Release thee, only if the one true love is here' Harry smiled and opened the lock and the ghost roared out and said "Who released me and where is my wife" "_**I am here Honey. I asked Harry here to free you as I have missed you and people wanted to know why I was so miserable**_" the man nodded before looking at the two boys and saying "who are you and what is going on?" "I am Harry but I cannot reveal my friend as we are having a murder mystery game and he is the fake 'Killer' and I don't want everyone to know until tomorrow when I announce it" Sir Ravenclaw nodded and the two ghosts went up through the roof as the two boys settled down to a peaceful night alone together.

But up in the proper part of Hogwarts Lily and Minerva decided to have a ladies chat to Albus and they had been very forceful with their husbands in making sure that they would be able to deal with Albus themselves. Both men, very both afraid and running out of the office holding their manhood in fear. Anyway the two ladies stormed into the little room and Albus upon seeing the look on the women's faces backed up and tried to hide. "Albus bloody Dumbledore we think it is time that we have a little chat and seeing as my son has already had his turn now it is ours" Lily said in a calm but deadly voice. Albus paled and literally pissed himself for the second time that day/ Minerva smirked and said "Seeing as I have already had my say I am just here to back my daughter" Lily smirked and then really started her rant and her voice started to go up "Well Albus you caused A WAR DESTROYED A CHILD'S CHILDHOOD ALL SO YOU COULD BE KING DICK AND IN CONTROL AS USUAL. YOU HATED THE FACT THAT I IGNORED YOU AND WAS CLOSE TO MY ACTUAL MOTHER AND YOU HATED THAT AS IT COULD REVEAL YOUR DIRTY SECRETS. WELL GUESS WHAT IT WAS YOUR OWN ACTIONS THAT CAUSED YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS TO COME OUT AND AS JAMES AND I ARE THE REGENTS FOR THE HEIRSHIP OF THE FOUNDERS WE HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU ARE FIRED. YOU ARE TO BE OFF THE PROPERTY BY THE TIME Harry LEAVES THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS SO THAT HE WILL NEVER BE EMOTIONALLY SCARRED BY YOU EVER AGAIN" James had returned and said in a voice more venomous then his wives but just as loud "YOU ARE TO BE ARRESTED THE MOMENT YOU LEAVE HOGWARTS LAND AND I WILL INFORM THE AURORS OF THE TIME YOU HAVE TO BE OUT BY. I THINK I NEED A WAY TO ASK Harry what time he plans to leave honey so that we can know" Lily sighed and replied "who will go?" just then the Bloody Baron aka Godric appeared and said "I am able to go down there if you like" James smiled and said "thank you lord Baron can you just ask him what time they are leaving the chamber?" Godric nodded and went down to Harry and said "sorry to interrupt Harry and Killer but I have been asked by your grandmother what time you are leaving the chamber?" "we will be in the Great Hall for lunch" Godric smiled and returned to James and said "I had to say that Minerva wanted to know but they will be in the Great Hall for lunch" James smirked turned to Albus and screamed "HERE THAT YOU BLOODY OLD GOAT YOU BETTER OFF THIS PROPERTY BY TEN SO THAT WHEN THEY LEAVE THEY DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOU. BECAUSE IF YOU AREN'T THEN I WILL HOLD NO ACCOUNTABLY TO MY SON" James then stormed out of the room intent on telling aurors the time that Albus was to be off the property. Albus shrunk back and the two ladies followed James out the door slamming the door as they went. Then suddenly to Albus surprise everything he actually owned that hadn't been stolen was in a suitcase by the door which had become ajar. Albus snuck out and took no notice that Hogwarts lead him straight out the door and into the arms of the waiting aurors who smiled arresting the man who had no wand ad placed magic-less cuffs on him so that he couldn't apparate away.

The next morning Harry was the first awake and went into the common area looking around "I knew you were the killer" Harry's says to the person standing in the shadows. "Of course you did Harry considering we have been dating since Hermione Granger was killed" the Killer said and the shadows faded to reveal that the Killer was actually…

Next and Final Chapter:

Everyone in the 'Killed rooms were in shock bar Hannah Ernie Blaise and Daphne who were all smiling at the fact that they were right.

_Out in the rest of the school Millicent Neville and Luna were the only ones not surprised. Even Dumbledore who had demanded to be allowed to see the end of the game and Harry had agreed never expected…to be the Killer._


	16. The End Is Nigh

Chapter Sixteen Ok Disclaimer Here. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Unfortunately for me J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and It's Characters. Yes This Is an Au as OF at least Half-Blood Prince, maybe Even Order Of the Phoenix.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The End Is Nigh**

The final Chapter of Hogwarts Murder Mystery will be narrated to you by yours truly Hogwarts as I let the four founders have the last two. Now I know you Miss Argus but he shouldn't have done what I told him not too

Previous Chapter: and the start of this one

_I knew you were the killer" Harry's says to the person standing in the shadows. "Of course you did Harry considering we have been dating since Hermione Granger was killed" the Killer said and the shadows faded to reveal that the Killer was actually… _

Draco Malfoy.

Harry laughed and said "there were clues Dray and I think I will tell people the main four. The clues on you being the Killer Draco in this story are:

Draco stood up and said "I would like to propose a toast to Harry and Daphne for making this all possible. It was their hard work and minds that made this possible so I say 'Raise you glasses at these two fine students who strived to unite our four houses' who will follow?" everyone followed and soon they all took a sip and soon there was a strangled cry and suddenly Hannah vanished

Dear fellow stu**d**ents, I have decided to **r**ight now You all needed to h**a**ve a Clue as to who I am **c**os I like you all This is as lovely as **o**ne can hope it to be The Killer

Luna smirked and said "I do. I figured it out when the Killer kissed Harry. I knew who Harry liked as the chemistry was obvious"

Baby will you make love to me so that I know that sex doesn't always mean pain?" the Killer nodded and the two made love and relaxed with each other and fell asleep together with the Killer glad that they had used a spell to affect a particular person especially when Harry need them more."

"Wow Harry I dint realise there was more then the one I let people have." "that's the thing Draco little clues can pop up anywhere" Draco smiled and saw the massive all that they hadn't understood reveal a door so he asked "Harry what is that door for?" "that is where your victims will return here from. I think" "ok I hope they don't hurt me for what I had to do as none of them got hurt" "no just their egos babe"

Everyone in the 'Killed rooms were in shock bar Hannah Ernie Blaise and Daphne who were all smiling at the fact that they were right.

Out in the rest of the school Millicent Neville and Luna were the only ones not surprised. Even Dumbledore who had demanded to be allowed to see the end of the game and Harry had agreed never expected Draco Malfoy to be the Killer as that was just not dignified and too normal.

Severus smirked and then said, in the Great Hall where all but Ginny were to see the Killer revealed, "Bloody hell Harry and Draco are dating" this caused Luna to reply "well how do you think the three of us guessed that. We have all seen the chemistry between Harry and Draco for years and knew that they were soul mates. It is well documented that soul mates who meet before they reach puberty either are worst enemies or best friends and due to what the soon to be ex-headmaster did to Harry they could never have been friends as they grew up in opposite ends of the scale" they all nodded and Lily said "As James and I are Harry's parents we are able to be Regents until Harry is available and Dumbledork was arrested last night. Any way I hope they haven't made love yet as records also show that the first time that soul mates do that the bottom for gay couples or the female always fall pregnant" Neville blushed and said "one night after I got in late from a snog session with Luna I saw that Harry was in the throws of making love with the Killer. It was when I realised who the Killer was as I knew Harry loved them and I had one male and one female but as soon as I heard Harry say "make love to me I knew the Killer was Draco. But it is good to know that Harry and Draco wont be bothered by Dumbledore when they leave" "that is why we wanted him out by ten today as the Bloody Baron asked us when they were leaving and Harry said that they were going to join us in here for lunch" the students cheered knowing that it was only an hour away so they all turned to the screen to see what was behind the door.

The door opened and out came the first four actual deaths Hannah Terry Hermione and Ernie. Both Harry and Draco greeted them and laughed as Hannah said "Blaise Daphne and Harry told me you were the Killer Draco" but as she went to say more but Pansy the Patil twins Justin Daphne and Mandy exited giving out hugs and they awaited the final four to exit and before long Ron Susan Blaise and Anthony exited and it was time for the sixteen of them exited the chamber and walked together in pairs to the great hall.

The first two to enter the great hall were Hannah and Ernie for having guessed the Killer, behind them was Justin and Susan as the other two Hufflepuffs and were thrilled at the applause they received they received from everyone. The Patil twins and Ron and Hermione were the next four to enter and although no one was liking Ron and Hermione there was a big applause for all four for being in the Game. Anthony Mandy Terry and Pansy were the next four and following them was Daphne and Blaise making sure to open both doors for Harry and Draco to walk through. Harry and Draco received the greatest applause but Harry saw and heard nothing as he saw both of his parents so telepathically said to Draco #Dray my parents are alive# Draco looking hugged Harry kissed him before saying #go to them# Harry broke off and ran to his parents knowing that it really was happily ever after, well for him at least… _**THE END**_

Ok I forgot to mention those who guessed but there was only three so I didn't have five.


	17. Epilogue

This is a little extra so that you all know what happened past happily ever after:

**This is a little extra so that you all know what happened past happily ever after:**

**Epilogue **

**The Characters:**

Draco

After the game and everyone knowing that Harry and he were together Draco was welcomed by the rest of the school warned by Harry's family and to never hurt Harry.

With his parents approval three days after the game Draco married and together with Blaise Harry and his parents became Minister of Magic after he promised, that the magical world would never be revealed to the muggles, the hidden wings of Hogwarts for vampires and werewolves would be reopened and they would receive their proper education and all laws restricting them to be destroyed as they were there helping wanna be dark lords a bunch of minions, and that all magical children would be checked in case of abuse which would send people on the dark path.

Harry

Harry after marrying Draco found out he was pregnant and was told by the specialist that the most a single 'Man' had ever given birth was to twins and that they were always identical, well Harry on the first go had six beautiful babies and they were all individual with not a ingle one of the identical to another.

Harry went on to have another thirteen kids in another two pregnancies and he and Draco decided that that was enough and were very careful whenever they made love but the year after the youngest lot went to school Harry birthed another eight babies and unfortunately it took it's toll on the couple and they separated not because they weren't in love but because they didn't want anymore children, they still lived together but had separate bedrooms.

Harry was happy with his life and the way that due to his one little game the wizarding world finally modernised and even Hogwarts was updated with lights and everything.

The Weasleys

Well for the Weasley's everything went from one high to another as the five of them all worked hard and rebuilt the gold the Weasley family had once owned. Each had their children and made sure to teach them the lessons of their old family members and what had happened them and four generations on the Weasley's were one of the top five richest families in the world

Minerva and Tom

Tom became the defence teacher and Minerva headmistress. They were wed a year after their reunion and were loved by the whole school as they were both fair and unbiased even going as far to end the house point system as Minerva said "that is a cause of rivalry in this school" Tom even changed the quidditch teams and soon they had twelve teams and a game pretty much each weekend with the winner being who was on top of the leader board at the end of the year. They retired together and went to a family property to watch over their family and those consider family and their children

Hogwarts

With the true heir finally realised Hogwarts came into her own and soon the teaching standard went from good to marvellous. With Minerva as headmistress and Tom assistant they built a firm structure that was as good as when it was first built by the founders. They even changed it to eight years so that students had more time to learn the courses before their NEWTS. But the thing Hogwarts liked the most was the classes run by Lily and James Potter, an introductory to the wizarding world for muggleborns and muggle-raised students and a real muggle studies for wizarding raised students.

Lily and James

Lily went on to have another six babies, triplets twins a single baby, Harry was thrilled and often babysat his siblings along with his own.

After Minerva and Tom retired James and Lily replaced them as headmistress and deputy. The school under them just continued to be a joy as the students all got along and even got it up to sixteen quidditch teams and three quidditch pitches so that students parents and scouts could see any game they wanted

Slytherin

Slytherin returned to their tower giving Hogwarts full power which Albus had made sure to change the location of their common room and dorms to take over Hogwarts.

With the inter-house rivalry gone the students flourished and were known to produce in the years to follow some of the greatest figures of all time and strangely Harry was accredited to their house as he had a sorting and became a member of both Slytherin and Gryffindor

But it was a Slytherin who found the four founders portraits and they were placed over the fireplaces in each common room for their house although it was never unusual whenever Harry was there for all four founders and him to be in a deep conversation

Gryffindor

The Gryffindors grouped together after the betrayal of some of their members and soon conversed with the Slytherins to pay them back that it got so bad that the traitors left the school and moved away to know one cares where.

But when Godric appear they soon declared the first annual prank war that even the teachers participate in and unfortunately for the students usually won, that is until Harry Fred George and the other Weasley's children entered and together became more legendary then the marauders and Fred and George in the art of pranking.

Hufflepuff

With everyone being accepted the Hufflepuff house was just like the Slytherin house as in the came out of their shells and showed everyone how powerful their students were and how just because they were loyal and hard working didn't mean that they were dull and boring as which was the label they had been given as it was a group of Hufflepuffs that discovered Dumbledore's secret lair which showed just how manipulative he was as their was items he had said he had destroyed.

Ravenclaw

The ravens soon became the tutors that a lot of the students needed and soon there was a club made for each class and even if you didn't take the class all were allowed to attend as long as you put in the effort and helped others if able.

When the magical beings, eg werewolves, entered the school it was the Ravenclaw house that was the first to volunteer the services to help them get caught up in the subjects and it wasn't long before they had to make the Hogwarts library into two stories as with each magical group that entered another set books were offered and it was the Ravenclaws that wouldn't allow anyone to say know as they said "knowledge is always welcome" Minerva still went to say no until Flitwick looked at her with the puppy dog eyes and she relented and allowed them instantly

Albus Dumbledore

Albus was given a life sentence in the highest dementor patrolled section out broke out after six years and was killed as he accosted a member of the muggle mafia trying to get protection.

Harry was the first wizard there and as the muggle was a childhood friend told him the truth and the man was awarded for his dealing with a very evil man.

_Ron Hermione and the other No-Names_

They ended up leaving the UK and made their lives in a restricted magical area as no one else wanted them. They never left the area and the UK magical community forgot all about them and were never worried about again


End file.
